Love in a Form of a Dragon
by FantasysAngel
Summary: slash DracoHarry...Harry runs into the forest crying one night and gets into trouble, a beautiful creature with Draco's identity as its deep secret saves him. A story about a boy and his relationship with a dragon. ch.11 added
1. White beauty

A/N: I don't own these characters !

****

Love in a Form of a Dragon.

Faster and deeper into the Forbidden forest ran a helpless boy from his nightmares. The moon was in it's partial waning state casting a faint glow to the darkness surrounding him. There were eerie shadows and prodding yellow and red eyes peering through the darkest corners of the forests that turned in the direction of where the boy had ran. But he could care less, for his mind was already filled with haunting echoes of the screams and pleadings of victims who had been mercilessly killed for opposing the evil, conniving, and vicious Dark Lord, that stands to threaten the wizarding world today.

He was a 6th year student at Hogwarts with so much school work to worry about. And yet lately, his nightmares had been frightening him again, driving him mad and over the edge, nearly causing him to take his own life just to break free.

It was also the weight of the world on his shoulders. Feeling as if he were the only one meant to fight the Dark Lord. He knew it wasn't true, but with all of the publicity and his past victories against he-who-shall-not-be named, had made him almost certain that it was his destiny. In a way it would be considered so, he still wanted to avenge the death of his parents and fellow peers that also suffered the wrath of Voldemort, but lately, fear had just started to dawn on him. He felt helpless and weak minded and has no idea how to go about and plan another final victory against evil. He felt like he was the only one worried about it. Which made him figure it was all up to him.

But then again, he is just a kid after all, trying to enjoy life and adolescence. So why is it that he couldn't be like the other kids, careless and free living life as there was no tomorrow ?

Because he is special…

Because he is Harry Potter. 

* * * * *

Harry had awakened to yet another horrifying dream and with his tired mind already occupied with troublesome thoughts, he wanted to break. But had thought that he couldn't do it in the dorms. He silently crept downstairs to the common room where he decided to sit in front of the dying fire to cry to himself in peace. He was just about to bring up his knees when a creaking coming from the stairs startled him and made him angry.

"oh just leave me alone !" he cried out, not even knowing if anyone was there at all, it could've been one of the Gryffindors' pets for all he knew. Harry jumped to his feet and bolted out of the portrait door leaving a very irritated fat lady mumbling curses under her breath. Harry ran and ran until his feet had carried him to the front doors of the school and dashed out into the Forbidden forest.

The dewy cold grass nipped at his bare feet having them stained with mud and water of the early fall rain. He was aware of the fact that he was headed into the forest, but he didn't care. He let his tears flow in heaps and fought to control his breathing from his harsh sobs, but the freezing damp air flowing into his lungs, made him feel like he was drowning. He grabbed the sleeve of his pajamas and ran them under his glasses to wipe at his tears, and when he did, his foot had caught into a thick root of a tree, sending him crashing down to the ground. He tried to move his leg, but cried even more from the pain. He gave up and buried his head into the mossy ground. 

~*~

All around him was quite and still. He hated it, it was too eerie. He noticed a bunch birds fly out frantically in the distance behind him which sort of satisfied him. But then, made him wonder what it was that was lurking behind. He flapped his wings once, still trying to get used to them, and folded them behind. His silver eyes peered into the darkness and scanned the forest as he walked on ahead. He stopped shortly and heard a soft whimpering noise.

__

Someone crying ?

He picked up his bulk and trotted slowly towards the direction of the noise. As he got closer the sobbing grew louder. He became vexed. Because if the sobbing did belong to a person (which had to be) then he could've been found out, and he had just perfected his new animagus form. So that wouldn't have been any good, and he wasn't planning on registering his animagus form anytime soon.

He noticed the sobbing had died down and stopped again in his tracks. A shriek sounded off in place of the sobbing disturbing all wildlife around him. He raised his head towards the direction of it and instincts made him to run towards it.

~*~

Realization had just hit Harry as he slowly lifted his head, that he was in the middle of someplace dangerous that he shouldn't be in. He cursed to himself when he patted his pockets for his wand but found that he had left it on his bed side table. He got up slowly wincing at the pain in his ankle and stood up on his good foot. He dusted off his now muddy pajamas and limped towards the direction of the castle. 

He looked up every now and then at the spidery branches of the dead trees that have shed their leaves for the fall, then threw glances over his shoulder when he thought he heard something trailing behind. He was scared, it wouldn't have been anything if he had his wand on him. But now feeling completely vulnerable without it, had to keep his eyes alert for any approaching danger. 

He had wished that he hadn't done such a thing, running into the forest in the middle of the night. And he hated the fact that he was being such a coward all of the sudden. Feeling like a coward for denying his destiny and placing himself in further danger, thinking he could escape from it all. But he was wrong, and felt so ashamed. Gryffindor wasn't about running away and hiding all your life from your fears, Gryffindor was about finding the strength from within to stand and fight, and face it all ! He sighed sadly to himself.

__

God, I'm such a Slytherin… 

Harry was almost out, he didn't realize how much he had ran inside the forest. He could almost swear that he had probably reached the heart of it. He rubbed his arm from the chilling air and sniffed, then suddenly, felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise with fear.

Harry heard something crack behind him for what must've been the third time he was there, but this time, sounded real close by. He started to panic and scanned the forest behind him.

There was nothing there.

But when he turned back around, he was met with a pair of glaring, sinister yellow eyes belonging to a big slimy creature shaped like a sting ray. Harry gasped and yelled as he fell back.

The creature hissed and began advancing towards him. Harry was backing away frantically and looked around for anything to defend himself with. His only means for a weapon was a tree branch nearby on the ground. Harry had steadied himself to leap for the branch and kept eye contact with the creature. The creature's mandibles flickered in and out of his mouth spitting and oozing saliva all over the place. It launched itself at Harry, but Harry had rolled away grabbing the branch, then jabbing into the middle of the creature when it threw itself at him again. The creature stopped to inspect the wound and Harry smiled wearily. 

That faint smile soon faded, when the creature melted the stick inside it and began edging towards Harry again. His breathing became hard and prepared himself for the worst. The creature stretched himself wide to wrap around the boy until a shimmer of silver came from out of nowhere and rammed into the creature sending it flying across the forest At first, through the crack of his arms that he brought over his head, Harry thought the mass of silver had been a unicorn, but when he slowly brought his arms down, eyes wide and mouth open in awe, the brightly shining silver bulk belonged to a creature far more beautiful than a unicorn. Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

…and his luck.

The creature was a dragon, but not like any of the kinds Ron's brother Charlie-the dragon expert-had ever told him about. It was a white dragon, and what made it more unique beside the color was that it had white feathered wings instead of the usual scaly bat-like ones normal dragons seem to always posses. It's bright silvery white color was now the only thing illuminating the darkness around. 

It stood there gracefully, short forearms bent slightly in front of it and ivory claws spreading wide, ready to slash at a moments notice. It's back, Harry noticed, had a trail of pearly white scales that reflected off the light of the moon and shimmered like pearls underwater. The scales shimmered from it's head down to it's long tail.

It was warding off the ugly slimy creature away from Harry. It growled then huffed, flaring out it's nostrils and emitting clouds of white smoke in front of it's snout. The creature recovered and hissed again, it launched itself at the dragon and stuck to it's side. The dragon roared furiously then clamped it's mouth shut on it and tossed it aside again. Harry took cover as the dragon took in a deep breath of air and exhaled and inferno out at the creature. The creature squealed in panic as it caught fire and rolled around frantically to put himself out. Half burnt and defeated, the creature finally gave up and glided into the forest. 

The dragon winced as it stepped forward then turned it's head to inspect it's injury. Harry frowned sadly as he watched the angelic beast lick it's shoulder to where a dark fluid was spreading on it's white fur. Harry gathered enough strength and limped toward the dragon. The ethereal creature saw him coming and growled at Harry. Harry flinched and stepped back. 

Of course, what was he thinking, it was a dragon after all. Even if it did save him from that nasty creature, it may still want to eat him next. Harry began to panic.

__

Why not let me bite your ass off Potter ?

"n-no wait y-you're hurt…I-I just want to help you…" he said and the dragon made a noise that sounded like a grunt, then turned back to licking it's wound.

__

Oy…that thing got me good, shit I hope it doesn't get infected…

Harry noticed that the dragon hadn't done anything to him and tried again. "let me see it ?" he said softly and cautiously approached the dragon. It snarled at him again, but Harry was unfazed.

__

Ugh…Potter just go away !! What the hell were you doing out here anyway ?? Draco thought. He felt his energy slipping away then sat on the ground. His injury was eating at his shoulder and fought to keep his consciousness.

__

Damn ! If I faint now I'll turn back for sure ! Then Potter would know it's me…no ! what are you doing ?? 

"I won't hurt you…just want to help" he said looking into the dragon's silvery serpent eyes. Harry ripped off part of his sleeve and wiped some of the slimy creature's poison off. The dragon then let out a cloud of smoke.

__

Ouch !!

"there…that should be a little better now…although I should take you to see Hagrid, he can help fix this up for you" Harry said tenderly as he began to stroke the dragon's soft short hairs. Draco jerked away, but his animal instincts made him melt at Harry's gentle stroking. The dragon huffed and shook it's head. Harry smiled then caressed the back of it's head.

"you like that don't you…" he said while giggling. Draco felt like a kitten and purred.

__

Oh yeah…Draco thought and Harry laughed again. His laughter died down as he began to admire the dragon from up close.

"thanks for saving me…" he muttered and Draco snickered.

__

Hahaha oh Potter, you owe me big…that's wizard's debt you know…oooh that feels good…but wait ! He doesn't know that it's me so I can't get him back !! Damn it ! I saved him for nothing !!

"wow…you're really something else. Gosh Charlie would flip out if he saw you…but no, I don't think I have the heart to tell him about you."

__

Yeah you better keep your mouth shut or else !! Hey…were you crying ? Uh oh my energy's draining, can't keep this up any longer…

The dragon suddenly lashed out it's head and struggled to it's feet, Harry stepped aside and watched it take off into the woods. When it disappeared out of sight, Harry felt empty. The feeling made him somewhat sad.

"woah, that was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, it's got to be really rare or something…" Harry thought as he kept his eyes in the direction of where it had disappeared in.

"it was surprisingly friendly though, I think. Unless it was too weak to eat me or something" Harry shuddered then turned back towards he direction of the school.

"wonder if I get to see it again… well no use hanging out here. Better go and see Madam Pomfrey…ow my ankle !" he muttered to himself and limped off.

~*~

Draco let a huge sigh of relief as he reached the front doors of the school. He went inside and slid down a wall and slumped to the ground from being so exhausted. Taking up animagi required a lot of energy, and he had just accomplished his task of becoming one. A white hot pain lashed through his shoulder and hissed at his wound that he had taken for saving his arch rival.

"oh god…I just saved Potter and I get this ? It wasn't worth it so why did I even bother…" he snorted. 

"well he tried to fix my injury and he didn't exactly leave me out there… ah you're getting soft on me Draco…who cares, he owes me his life now hahaha" he snickered then grabbed his shoulder.

"better go see Pomfrey…" he stood up and staggered towards the hospital wing until he suddenly saw someone else coming from that direction. 

"shit it's Potter…" he noticed the other boy was limping and headed back. He narrowed his eyes and cursed.

"dammit !! If I go there and sees my injury, then he would suspect something !! Shit !!" Draco saw his vision blur and the pain had increased.

"aw man…I won't last till morning…" he sucked his teeth in.

"only one thing I can do…" he said as he hurried to the Slytherin dungeons to wait there until Harry was tucked away in his dorm for sure. It seemed as though Harry felt discouraged to go get his injury fixed now, so Draco thought he would go instead. And if Harry decided to see Pomfrey in the morning, then he would be already gone. Draco sighed to himself.

"yeah good plan"

TBC… 


	2. Glass rose

A/N: again, I don't own these characters…and thanx for the reviews guys !! I'm glad you liked this ^_^ 5/14 was my birthday !! Heh heh funniest thing was that my mom got me a Harry Potter b-day cake ! lol it was soo cute !!! …anyway enjoy !… 

****

Love in the Form of a Dragon.

"hey Harry, how's your ankle ?" came Hermione's voice breaking his trail of thoughts. 

A little over a week had passed since that night in the Forbidden forest and Harry found himself stealing moments to slip out and find the mythical creature. Making sure of course, that his wand was with him all the while. But each time he went, he would find no sign of a white dragon being there at all. He would sigh in defeat, then turn back to the school.

__

Maybe it only comes out at night, like some sort of moon creature… he thought while gazing off in the far corner of the Potions classroom. He had his head rested in his hand and daydreamed about the dragon he saw. But that couldn't be it, he vaguely remembers not seeing much moonlight in the forest, meaning that the moon couldn't have been full that night.

__

Or maybe it only comes out on special nights…certain days, but still… he sighed mentally and noticed a hand waving in front of his face.

"sorry, did you say something 'Mione ?" Hermione arched a brow and gave him a look of concern.

"yeah I asked if your ankle was ok ?" she said and Harry nodded.

" Oh yeah it is, I took off the wrap around it a long time ago…it wasn't serious…" he assured her and she nodded. Just then, Harry's least favorite teacher swept in, in a blundering manner as he always does and took his place in front of the class. He gave out today's instructions for the making of the new potion, and left them to do their work. He then called upon Harry from his group to come to his desk. Harry's first thoughts were that he probably did something wrong seeing as to how Snape always picked on him.

"come here Potter and no, unfortunately, you're not in trouble…" he sneered and Harry felt relieved. He then scribbled a quick note and handed Harry a stack of parchment.

"here, I want you to take Mr. Malfoy's assignments for him" he said and Harry nodded. He took the papers and left.

"and come back quickly, you still need to finish your potion" Snape barked from inside then watched Harry disappear down the hall.

Harry reached the hospital wing in no time. He came into the main entrance and tiptoed inside. He caught sight of a small lithe body lost in the white of the sheets of the hospital bed, and approached the foot of his bed cautiously. Harry frowned a little when he saw just how serious the pale-blonde boy's sickness really was. He had an oxygen mask on to help him breath. Just then, Madam Pomfrey came in and joined her hands together.

"can I help you Mr. Potter ?" she asked in a sweet yet stern voice that was low. Harry was startled at her sudden appearance and handed her the paper work.

"um Professor Snape told me to give him his homework" he replied and the gentle nurse thinned her lips and shook her head.

"oh how bitter he is…"

"I couldn't agree more ma'am…"

"well you're going to have to tell him to wait a few more days for these, the boy is in no condition to be up and working what so ever" she said and Harry furrowed his brows together.

"why what's wrong with him ?" he found himself asking, and the patient nurse sighed while looking at the sleeping Draco.

"he has pneumonia my dear, a very dreadful thing…although it may not be at a dangerous stage, he's not showing any signs of recovery which could enable him to get worse…it's almost as if he's too weak to fight the sickness" she said grimly, and Harry felt strangely sorry for him. He glanced over at the blonde until Madam Pomfrey spoke up again.

"well you better go on now Potter, don't want you to miss out on Severus' class, you know how he is!!" she said while forcing Harry out a little. Harry grunted mentally. He then stopped to ask one last question before he left.

"well do you think he will get any better ?" he asked and she nodded her head while smiling at his concern for the boy.

"it's not hopeless Potter, I won't give up on him" she said happily waving her finger. He nodded then went back to class. 

~*~

The weekend was finally here, and the infamous Gryffindor trio as well as the rest of the upper class Hogwarts students, headed off to Hogsmeade for some fun. Harry, Hermione and Ron headed for the stores in search for good gifts they could find for Ginny.

"it's her birthday on Monday !" Ron had said. "better get her something…" Harry and Hermione both agreed to get her something too. After they had done their shopping, they went to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeers. Hermione and Ron laughed and joked while they sipped at their drinks, Harry sat back laughed along with them. But even if his mind was at peace, he was still able to feel another panic attack coming on. Which was pretty frightening, he's been getting them one right after the other lately. He shrugged off the wave of dizziness and acted as if nothing was about to happen.

When they went back the school, Harry felt the need to do anything to get his mind off his anxieties. He then remembered to go to the library as he said he wanted to, to find any kinds of books pertaining to white dragons. He found a whole section dedicated to dragons, but there was no information on white dragons period. He sighed and placed the book back on the shelf. He leaned back and wondered why he was starting to obsess over a creature, that it's kind gave him bad memories of past experience with them.

__

Care of magical creatures tomorrow…I could always ask Hagrid…

~*~

Potions was the first class on the schedule Monday morning, and Harry gathered his books and notes for the class and tucked them into his bag. He caught sight of a long green stem with a bulb at the top, made entirely out of glass, and gave it a few thoughts. He then smiled and put it away gently in his bag. Thinking that he could give Ginny her presents after class since she had already gone off to hers.

When Harry took out his notes to prepare for the new potion, Ron caught sight of the green stick and held it curiously. Harry saw this and whisked it away from him instantly.

"hey ! careful…"

"what is it ?"

"Ginny's present…"

"does it do anything ?" Ron asked and Harry smiled.

"it's a rose…" he said and Ron looked at him funny. Harry just smiled again.

"it blooms like a real rose would when given to someone with love, and it's all glass so it wouldn't whither" he said and Ron shook his head.

"Harry, you're a real romantic…" Harry laughed. Just then Professor Snape swept by their desk and handed Harry more papers.

"hospital wing…now. And tell him he has all the time in the world to finish his assignments" Snape said and walked away. Ron leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"you do know he's hoping you would catch your death there with Malfoy being sick and all" Harry nodded and replied.

"yeah I know, and I bet if either one of us were sick, he would make us do his work even if we were on the edge of our graves…"

"tens point from Gryffindor ! Potter… go !…_now _!" Harry let out a sigh of frustration and left. Absent-mindedly taking his enchanted glass rose with him.

When he got there, he found Draco sitting up in bed with his head back in the feather-filled pillows. His face looked tired and was paler than usual. He also had dark circles under his eyes. His hair was tossed and dull in color. He watched Harry walk in, and straightened his weary self up.

" you look awful…" Harry said and Draco gave him a lop-sided grin.

"thanks Potter I _am_ feeling better…" he said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that-"

"whatever…is that my work ?" Draco asked pointing to the stack of papers.

"yeah for potions…and Snape says that you have all the time in the world to finish these" now it was Harry's turn to be sarcastic and rolled his eyes. Draco smiled.

"ah good ol' Snape…" 

"whatever, it's only because you're his prized student…I swear if you were failing his class he would still love you" Harry spat and Draco laughed.

"yeah I know…I'm just so great…" Draco said.

"and a brat and obnoxious…" Harry continued for him while putting down the papers on the table next to him.

"just because Snape knows better than to be part of your little dorky crowd of admirers--"

"oh shut up ! It was almost boring with you being half dead, now I…" Harry stopped and knew better than to finish what he was about to say.

"I gotta go, I've got other important things to do than to stand here and bicker with you, get better and we could finish this later, mano e mano…" he said and Draco rested his head back and laughed.

"sure Potter, can't wait…!" and with that, Harry left the room in a fit of rage, leaving the enchanted rose behind. Draco smiled to himself and decided to look through his work. When he reached over to grab the papers, he noticed the stem of the rose sticking out and picked it up to examine it curiously.

Harry was already half way down the hall when he mentally kicked himself in remembering that he had left the rose behind. He cursed to himself and turned back to retrieve it. When he reached there however, he found Draco holding his rose and twirling it in his fingers, admiring it. Harry was about to make a move when the bud on the stem shook and rattled. Draco furrowed his brows together wearily and watched as the bulb grow and opened up while changing colors. Harry watched the expression on his tired face change along with the rose and found that the other boy was in awe. The bulb blossomed into a full rose and had tiny pink and red orbs of light come out from the center of it. Draco saw this and smiled warmly.

A million things rushed through his mind at once. He didn't know whether it was meant for him or not. But if it was a get well present, then it was by far the best gift he had received.

__

Finally…something other than chocolate…he thought as he ran his fingers on the glass petals. But one question remained was, was this really from Harry ? Or was it from somebody else ? Yes ! It's got to be someone from Slytherin because Harry just came from Potions…but nah, definitely *not* from Harry. Draco smiled at the thought. 

__

A gift from Potter…? Well he *is* unique, and only a unique person would come up with an idea like this…but if it was meant for me then…why bother at all ? he sighed and laid back against the pillows deciding to just be content with the whole thing.

"aw man…" Harry whined as he watched the rose bloom for Draco. He sucked his teeth in and saw one of his presents, meant for Ginny, go to waste. He wanted to go in and get it back, but upon seeing that rare, warm, expression on the other boy's face. Harry sighed and decided to let him keep it. He watched Draco happily play with the enchanted rose in his hand and actually smiled along with him.

He had a pretty smile, Harry thought as he quietly leaned against the door frame. This rare smile made him look less arrogant, and more like a boy. Harry sighed again and just shrugged his shoulders.

__

Well looks like I have to give Ginny her other gift without the rose… 

~*~

"a'right class dismissed !!!" Hagrid said briskly as he picked up the last kneazle to put away. Harry waited until the class had gone up to the school to address him.

"hey Harry, did'ya like today's class ?" he asked and Harry nodded.

"yeah, I think I want to get one of those for a pet…hey Hagrid, I'm just curious but uh, how's Norbert doing ?" he asked and clearly saw the half-giant's face light up.

"oy !!! I didn't tell ya !!" Harry furrowed his brows together, feeling a little unnerved.

"no what ?" the ground shook and Harry lost his balance as Hagrid jumped up and down like a giddy girl.

"Norbert !! My Norby is a proud mummy of six !!" he said happily and Harry nearly toppled over.

"wha ?? You mean Norbert is a girl ?" he asked and Hagrid shrugged.

"I didn't know either…but Charlie owled me and told me so !!" Harry shrugged too.

"well congrats, I guess…but listen Hagrid, I have a question…" Hagrid eyed him curiously.

"sure ask away…" he said as he lifted up a huge crate and set it aside. Harry licked his lips and wondered how to word his question without getting Hagrid suspicious about him.

"is there such things as *white* dragons ? You know…like dragons with bird wings?" He asked and Hagrid's thick brows shot up.

"not that I know of …but did'ya see one here anywhere ??" he asked frantically and Harry waved his hands.

"erm no no…um it was uh…a dream, I saw one in a dream…" he said suddenly feeling convinced that it probably was a dream. Hagrid frowned and slumped his shoulders.

"aw shucks, oh well dream eh ? Heh sorry lad not my field, but I can assure you that they don't exist unless Charlie might know better…" Harry nodded slowly in disappointment. 

~*~

Few days later. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were practicing for an upcoming game. It was late in the afternoon and the team finished earlier than usual to take some time and relax. The crowd began to disperse, and Harry was left out alone on the field. He flew his racing broom around a few laps until he caught sight of the forest. He hadn't been going back since he had given up on finding his dragon, so he decided to go at the moment just for the sake of being alone.

He flew low in between the trees and decided to land to walk instead. He stood in one place to take in the silence around him then took in a deep breath of the chilly air. He let out a deep sigh. His raven black hair was flying wildly in the light breeze, tickling his forehead, and his scarlet Quidditch robe bellowing at his side. He was getting caught up in the deafening silence of the forest until…

__

"Harry…" whispered the wind and Harry rubbed his arm from the goose bumps he was suddenly getting.Then, a single white feather caught his eye and floated down in front of him, he held out his gloved hand while keeping his emerald eyes on it then caught it. He then slowly brought up his hand to the wind and opened it again, he watched it fly away in the breeze sadly. 

He looked down at the ground then back up again deciding to head back. But when he looked up, his eyes widened in surprise and suddenly felt his limbs freeze in his place at the sight before him. For standing elegantly before him with the angelic wings folded neatly at it's sides, was the mysterious white dragon. 

TBC….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: yeah you guessed it !! I'm also a huge final fantasy fan !! In case you didn't catch on. The feather in the wind thing…that was from FFVIII in the opening scene with Rinoa !! ^_^

And what are kneazles ? info can be found in the Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them book….


	3. The beast behind the beauty

A/N: I don't own these characters…ok now for a few things. I realized that I made a few boo boos last chapter but hey, doesn't mean I did them on purpose. I'm not an expert writer and I'm not hoping to be one, I goofed up ok ? And I'm sorry if it offended anyone in some way. And please don't blame me for the editing of the Harry Potter books. I totally disagree with you on that too. *I* don't even know why they went and changed the title, but you're right ! That was dumb…anyway again I apologize for any offences that I've made in my writing, now, are we good ? Ok here we go…

****

Love in the Form of a Dragon.

Harry smiled faintly at the sight of the dragon before him. The afternoon's slowly dying sun threw it's golden rays on the dragon, making it's pearly scales appear gold with the light. Harry held out his hand halfway to touch it but felt hesitant to do so. Instead, he marveled at the golden silhouette that the sun had made of the elegant white dragon. 

It looked even prettier than it did when he last saw it in the darkness of the night. It had a powerful long neck that supported it's head, crowned with two silver prongs and a narrow snout. It's silvery-blue serpent eyes sparkled and held a depth to them that one was sure to fall in a trance if gazed into them for too long. A shimmer of glitter sparkled throughout it's body as the tips of it's short white hair seemed to have been dipped in silver paint. 

This creature was no doubt a dream creature. It had to be a guardian perhaps, or a keeper of beautiful dreams only dreamt by the innocent and purest of hearts. Yes that was it, there had to be a secret place where this beast stands guard in, and occasionally make appearances within the beautiful dreams of the dreamers. And that maybe… just maybe, Harry had dreamt this creature into life in a way he did not know about. But where ever this creature had come from, Harry found himself drawn to it. It made him feel warm and serene. 

Harry found his breath finally as it seemed to have been trapped in his throat. He felt assured to approach the creature. A few steps closer and the white dragon lowered it's head to reach Harry's height.

"I… was almost afraid that you had gone away…" He said tenderly. Harry brought up his hand and held it just above it's snout. He glanced at where the wound was and found that it's been treated.

"you got your wound fixed… did…someone do it for you ?" he asked and the dragon nudged his hand. Harry cautiously began running his fingers down the middle of it's head over the pearly scales. The dragon flinched, and Harry quickly retracted his hand.

"sorry " he paused for a moment then brought his hand slowly over to where it's pointy ear was and scratched the soft area behind it. The dragon purred and Harry smiled warmly.

__

Alright Potter, tell me what goes on in that head of yours…tell me everything… 

"wow… beautiful…do you belong to anyone ?… Are you… the only one of your kind ?" Harry asked then rested his racing broom down and brought his other free hand to stroke the dragon. Draco found it harder to keep a straight face, and gave up and surrendered to the other boy's sweet caresses. Harry giggled at the dragon's ardor. He was amazed at how something so fierce, could be reduced to something as lovable as a cat with the right touches. He sighed warmly. 

"I wish I can bring you home with me…I can keep you here, but back at home…in London, my stupid muggle family won't understand creatures like you when they won't even accept me as a wizard…" Harry said. Draco mentally raised a brow.

We're getting somewhere…

"I hate them…the lot of them…and no I don't consider them my family because no family treats their own as rubbish " he spat almost absent-mindedly and the dragon cocked it's head in concern. 

"I'm hoping to get a job soon to be on my own…then maybe I could be free…" he said last as he looked up at the skies. 

"then I could get away from them… get away from here…I don't want to live as Harry Potter anymore, I'm tired of it…I don't want to be everyone's hero, I just want to be left alone…"Harry sighed feeling a little relieved. Draco couldn't help but feel somewhat amused.

__

What provoked him to say this ?

"bugger…they're going to start dinner soon, I'll bring you something to eat…" Harry said as he grabbed his broom and patted the dragon on it's head.

"I'll see you tonight…bye !!" he said as he ran off. The dragon waited until the boy disappeared out of sight, then laid on the ground and crossed it's forearms arrogantly. Draco chuckled to himself.

__

Hmm…I'm sensing something devious here…so what if I get Potter to open up to me, it doesn't seem like it's going to be a problem. He'll tell me everything and it would be the ultimate get back for when he tries to get back at me… !! he chuckled again.

__

Anything he'll try to get me with, and I could use his own secrets against him…He thought last with a snicker. If dragons were able to smile, this one would have a huge grin plastered on it's face.

~*~

Harry had changed out of his quidditch outfit and washed up for dinner. He sat down at the Gryffindor table and quickly tried to finish his dinner while sneaking some food into his napkins. His best friend sat across from him and stopped his chewing upon noticing his odd eating. The red head put down his fork slowly and crossed his arms on the table.

"Harry… What's the rush ? That food isn't going anywhere…" he asked curiously. Startled by this, Harry started choking. Hermione sat on his side and started hitting his back.

"erm…" he coughed. "I have…" he coughed again. He hit his own chest then took a sip out of his goblet which made matters worse when the juice sprayed out through his nose. A few tables down, a pair of silver eyes belonging to a certain Slytherin watched him too, and knew exactly what Harry was in a rush for. Draco grinned.

__

Think you can finish dinner early to run off and see your *dragon* ? Draco arrogantly leaned his head into his hand and resumed sipping at his soup.

"Harry you ok ? You're turning almost as red as Ron's hair"

"hey !"

"yes *cough* I'm fine… *cough* actually…*fits of coughing* " 

"here let me try something " Ron ran behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him in attempt to do the Heimlich maneuver. Harry waved his hands in protest, but the youngest Weasely boy attempted to help his best friend anyway and ended up cutting off Harry's breathing completely. Hermione shook her head then stood to help too.

"no no no Ron that's not how you do it, you put your hands here like this…" Harry wanted to stop her too, but upon feeling her pressed tightly to him, Harry's face flushed even more. By now the whole Gryffindor table were watching and laughing at the show, no worse, the entire Hall. Even Draco found their act rather comical while poor Harry struggled to stop his choking. The blonde Slytherin sighed after seeing that they weren't helping very much and got up gracefully from his seat. He headed straight over to the Gryffindor table.

"honestly, it shouldn't take the two of you to help him…but hey that's Gryffindor for you…here…" Draco positioned himself behind the still choking Harry who was pounding on the table. 

"let me try…" he said then elbowed Harry in his back so hard, that Harry actually spit out the piece of food that he was choking on and sent his round frames flying off his face. The Slytherin table laughed and cheered as Draco gave them a little bow. Harry scowled at him in while rubbing his sore back. Draco flashed him a beaming grin and opened out his arms in mockery. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"is that how you treat a person who just saved your life ? Twice !! The least I should get is a simple thank you, or is that a problem for you idiotic Gryffindors too ?" he said as he brushed by Harry to sit back at the Slytherin table. 

"yeah sure, thanks for nothing Malfoy…" Harry mumbled as he found his glasses and took his seat. Draco chuckled to himself then stopped dead in his tracks upon recalling what he said. Draco's eyes widened in fear and turned back to look at the infamous Gryffindor and swallowed. Lucky for him, Harry was too embarrassed to realize what he had just said. Harry just sat back down and thought about finishing his dinner again. Draco's eyes narrowed then scowled.

__

I almost slipped…I've got to be more careful…he then joined the rest of his house at the Slytherin table. 

Harry picked at his remaining food then noticed two pairs of eyes studying him curiously. He blinked innocently back at them.

"what ? I was hungry…" he said but Ron shook his head unbelievingly.

"nope try again…" 

"I was !!"Harry started to get annoyed.

"well ok Harry sure, just be more careful next time…"

"look I just have things I have to do and I just wanted to get a quick bite ok ? Stop getting on my case all the time and I'm NOT going to fall apart or anything !!" he snapped then paused, thinking that his yelling was really uncalled for. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…uh… I think I'm quite done with my dinner" he said then stood up to leave and stuffed something into his robe. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other then back at Harry's parting form.

"he's just embarrassed from what happened…" Ron said and Hermione sat back and crossed her arms.

"no somehow I think that's not the only thing that's bothering him…"

"huh ? so then what do think is eating him ?" Ron asked and Hermione leaned in to whisper.

"is he still having nightmares like you said he was ?" she asked and Ron nodded slowly.

"more so than ever…more violent even, yes…"

"then I think I might know something…a few weeks back I asked my dad to send me his book of psychological disorders to look up a few things" Ron thinned his lips and shook his head as in saying '_what else is new_'. Hermione glared at him.

"oh sod off ! Anyway…I noticed Harry's been acting kind of weird and so I read about the symptoms, and… I think he might be suffering from something called post traumatic stress…" she said in concern. 

"which makes sense, with everything that's been going on with you-know-who, and all the trauma in our fourth year…he was holding it all in. And I think now it's starting to get to him and it's killing him." Ron nodded his head slowly in understanding.

"so~o… what can we do to help…" he asked and Hermione sighed while looking away.

"I don't know…I think that should be left up to professionals…but do you think ?"

"I don't know either, he could get pretty upset if he knew what we were up to, you remember what happened when you took his Firebolt to get it inspected for his own good." He said then fell quiet. Both resumed eating in silence. 

~*~

Harry had gone back to his dormitory to retrieve his invisibility cloak. He washed up after his dinner and ran back out, completely ignoring the buzzing noise of the rest of the Gryffindors already in the common room. He climbed out of the portrait whole and made a dash towards the school's front doors.

Draco was seated in a cozy armchair in the Slytherin dorm room reading the chapter of Animagus in his Transfigurations book. He had gone over every detail concerning animagi magic then slammed his book shut in frustration.

__

Doesn't say much about how to keep our energy steady and stay in animagi form for long periods of time…damn…at this rate, if I don't know how to control my energy much longer, I'll be found out for sure…he thought irritably then felt a pair of slender arms trail down slowly from over his shoulders down to his chest. Draco regarded the arms for a moment, then craned his neck to the side smiling. He then felt a pair of lips to press gently into his neck.

"what are you reading there handsome…" said a smooth suave voice. Draco laughed softly to himself and received a kiss from over his shoulder.

"nothing that would concern you…" he replied and the stranger untangled himself from him and went to position himself in front of Draco. The boy kneeled in front of the blond and pushed his knees apart. He crept up on Draco placing his hands on his slender hips and reached up to kiss him fiercely. Draco wrapped his arms around the darker boy possessively and pulled him up. His hands then found their way into the other boy's sleek black long hair that was tied back then hungrily placed a hungry kiss on the dark toned flesh of the other boy's neck. They pulled apart for air, and the boy grinned impishly up at Draco and Draco smiled back.

"Blaise…"

"your bed or mine ?"

"no…not tonight…" Draco said and watched the other boy's handsome Mediterranean face turn sour.

"why not ?" he asked as if insulted. Draco just smiled and ran his thumb across his lips. Suddenly remembering his little meeting with Harry, he stood up while carefully brushing off the other boy.

"I've got other matters that I need to attend to they're …important Blaise…" he said while throwing on his robe and grabbing his wand. 

"but you said tonight would be that night Draco…I've waited long enough !" Blaise protested but Draco ignored him.

"I have to catch the library before it closes for the night…"he lied then ran out of the dorm. Blaise watched him leave then sighed heavily while tucking a loose strand of his long hair behind his ear.

~*~

Harry shivered and brought his robes tighter around himself. He had know idea the temperature had dropped so drastically and now practically froze in his spot. He looked around once more and sighed, thinking the dragon wasn't going to show up. Just then, a rustle in the bushes caught his attention and smiled warmly at the sight of an ethereal glow coming his way. Excited, he ran the rest of the way to greet _his_ dragon.

"hey !! I got you something…" Harry said. He patted the dragon on the head and pulled out the napkin containing the food he snuck for it. Draco laughed to himself mentally.

__

Good thing I didn't eat much at dinner…let's not disappoint him.

The dragon started nibbling away at the food and Harry watched it eat peacefully, ignoring the cold nipping at his skin.

~*~

No one knew just how long its been since the two had sat there in the chill of the night. Harry was curled back against the dragon, using it's fur for warmth, and gazing up at the starry skies with content. Harry had found himself quite comfortable discussing events of his life with the dragon. He knew it wouldn't respond and wasn't even sure if the dragon even understood him. But it was so relieving to spill all of what his heart had held for so long with out having anyone to mourn for him. All he really wanted was someone to talk to without having _'go see Dumbledore' _added to the end of the conversation. Someone to just discuss his feelings with and maybe _share_ his feelings with as well. 

He thought he was able to do that with Cho, his first crush. But she had long sealed off her feelings for anyone else from the day her love's life had been brutally taken. His two trusty friends were there, always willing to listen. But they weren't exactly ones he would want to be intimate with. There was his beloved godfather, still on the run though and couldn't risk exposing him for the sake of intimacy. So who was left. He truly felt alone, while every one else had someone.

"because I'm Harry Potter…I don't _need _anyone…" he said sadly while resting his head on his knees. Of course Draco was there to hear it all. He couldn't help but feel something. He felt like he had to say something, but that would only blow his cover. Draco sighed mentally.

__

You're wrong Potter…everyone needs that someone in their life…I offered to be that someone for you…he thought suddenly recalling the scene 6 years ago where he and Harry met for the second time on the train and Draco had offered him his hand.

__

But you turned me away…thinking I wouldn't be that someone later on…thinking that *I* would cause you failure and a future of darkness instead ! How did you know I was going to do that to you ?…no…you bought this out on yourself Potter… 

Harry gently put his hand up at the base of the creature's neck and looked up at it. It turned it's head to meet Harry's gaze and the boy smiled at it softly. He gave it's neck a final pat before rising and standing up to leave.

"I have to go…"Harry said then looked the dragon in it's shimmering cloudy eyes and felt an overwhelming sense of warmth melt his heart. Draco wanted to look away feeling uncomfortable suddenly at seeing him gaze at him like that.

__

God Potter, don't look at me like that…

But to make matters worse, Harry went back to pet his dragon tenderly. Draco was pretty much stuck to deal with him that way. So his rested his head on the boy's shoulder and drowned into his gentle stroking. Harry's heart felt like gushing at the dragon's sweet move, he was amazed at how it did this to him. Harry smiled then trailed his knuckles down the hairs on it's neck.

"you know…Hedwig will be so jealous if she saw you like this…she's my owl, and she tends to be a little possessive" he said but Draco's mind was else where. He began to wonder where exactly this little plan of his was going to take him. Draco felt that if he kept this act up any longer, then his original plan of ruining the boy wonder, was going to be foiled.

This has to stop…before things get more serious.

But that night, as an exhausted Draco transformed back to his human self. He thought about the night's earlier events. The third meeting he had with Harry was the one that had brought him down and reawakened something Draco once vowed he would keep hidden, something he even thought he had destroyed a long time ago. But that third meeting he had with Harry was a heart-wrenching one. It had awakened all feelings he once had for the wild haired, green-eyed Gryffindor. And this wasn't what he planned at all.

With the brewing thoughts making him grow furious, Draco punched the stone wall irritably. And since he had used the last ounce of his strength, he slid down the wall and curled up in a ball in one of the corners of the hallways. His tired mind had shut down and practically stayed that way until he was carried off into his own dreams. 

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I luv anime too, and I got the idea of the dreams from Sailor moon super S season. But instead of a dragon the actual animal was a Pegasus ^_^


	4. Shenlong

A/N: just a reminder that I don't own these characters J.K.R. does…Not much Draco/Harry interaction, but that's all coming in the next chapter. 

*Special Note* this takes place after Harry and dragon Draco met again, and this meeting left Draco rather stupefied. Here's the next chapter, enjoy. Thanks again for the reviews, I'm so glad FF.net is working again ^_^

****

Love in the Form of a Dragon.

He was lying quietly on a lonely white cot in the hospital wing while staring up at the ancient ceiling of the room. His hospital pajama shirt was bunched up revealing the slight milky skin of his toned torso. One leg dangled over the side as he gazed upwards, lost in thought or perhaps lost mentally, one wasn't able to tell. His smoky yet peaceful eyes fixed in that same direction unblinking, and pale chapped lips were parted slightly although appearing to be not breathing at all. He laid back perfectly still and allowed his warped mind to go over every detail of his last meeting with the boy-who-he-now-isn't-sure-of-who-he-really-is-anymore, that had left him rather unnerved. 

__

"it's ok to not know how to fly…"

He had collapsed again right after another one of their secret meetings. He thought he was awarded with a special gift. This gift had given him opportunities to run free and explore certain aspects that were always a mystery to him as a youngster. One however, was regretfully being done.

__

"I'm not so perfect myself, when everyone thinks I am…or expects me to be…"

But this gift came with a price. Kind of like an end of a deal he had to live up to, unless he was able go beyond his limits and be able to control this gift granted to him. Until he was able to do that, he had to deal with it's certain constraints.

__

"I grew up…alone…" that voice again…

__

"sure I had my family…but I was only a mere house elf to them…" …the tone of voice that started everything…

__

"they did things…horrid things…if I don't get nightmares from Voldemort, then it's mostly from them…" Draco closed his eyes and tried to swallow the dry lump in his throat.

__

"…weeks without food…" he squeezed them shut and turned his head to the side.

__

no…I'm not hearing this again…

__

"…weeks without…ever seeing the light of day…"

__

And this was Potter ?

__

"… been insulted and had my dignity raped from me…"

__

…*Harry Potter*.

__

" been laughed at and pushed aside…"

__

…the Hogwarts *Golden Boy*.

__

"…made passes on as if my innocence didn't matter…"

__

…The Boy…Who Lived.

__

"…I was only eight when I first thought about suicide !"

__

Oh my god…

__

"I wanted to die…I wanted to be free…"

__

He was serious…because those eyes…

__

"but now it's even harder…it keeps getting worse…"

__

He actually cried…

__

"I look back at those days, and I wanted to die of shame…I'm a bloody WIZARD and I let them do those things to me.

__

But…you didn't know.

__

"I didn't know I was…but that's no excuse…"

My mind was spinning. Was it because I was losing my grip on consciousness…or was it because of you Potter ?

__

" But I won't let them cross me…I won't let them cross me ever AGAIN…"

__

Now there's the Gryffindor in you…

__

"if I ever had to kill any muggles…it would be them !"

__

Potter *said* that !!…he actually said that… *and* he was *laughing*…

__

"it's funny that I had said that…it's funny that I'm even thinking of that…" 

__

He actually scared me…

__

" But I did almost get sorted into Slytherin after all…"

__

I couldn't believe that…

__

"If I hadn't begged for that ruddy old thing to put me into Gryffindor…it almost had me convinced to stay with it's original decision…but…"

__

N-no way, the wizarding world's messiah...sorted into Slytherin !?!?

__

"but…this is exactly why I was afraid to have been sorted into Slytherin…I was afraid of thinking this way. Despite my hatred towards them-my family and everyone else- I did not want my feelings to take control of me and turn out like Tom Riddle…like Voldemort. Because I know I'm capable of letting that happen"

__

Oh Merlin…

"_I'm glad I have you…it's as if…you understand me somehow…"_

Draco jumped and felt himself out of breath. The unbelievable ranting of the other boy still playing in his head. 

…and he was shocked.

Oh sure, he could've easily figured that the boy was probably delusional, to believe stories like that. And why ?

Because he was _Harry Potter_.

The saint, the prince, the child of peace that lived in a world where he could know no pain. The pillar of hope of every witch and wizard in the magical world, who all have high hopes in that perhaps this child was destined to free them from the reign of the evil Dark Lord. He's perfect, he's powerful and popular and yet…

If this was true, then the Golden Boy wasn't so perfect as he had assumed. 

Draco shifted onto his side and curled up into a ball suddenly feeling very cold. All of his years at Hogwarts, Draco made sure he'd be the one to bring Harry Potter down, to be the one to make Harry Potter's life a living hell. Turns out all he was doing was just being the one Harry would vent out at. Turns out that wonder boy had no glamorous life to begin with. Draco heard that he lived with muggles, yes. What he didn't know was that he wasn't very special to them as he was to the magical world.

So then, why wasn't there no laugh or mental sneering when Harry had revealed his horrible life ? Why was he _disappointed_ ?

It was probably those deeply jaded eyes, red with urging tears or the way his voice cracked as if been dying to tell someone for years to seek comfort. Or it was probably the seriousness of it altogether. But whatever it was, Draco felt the knife that was planted into his heart years ago from a certain rejection on a train ride, had twisted itself and dug deeper from the troubled boy that sat curled back against his snow-white furred body of his animagus form. Draco's mind had seized at that moment and the dragon's immediately took over. 

When Harry managed to calm himself down, a warm smile was forced on his face as the dragon stretched it's neck to lick away the boy's tears.

~*~

"okay…now, take this potion once in the mornings, this will give you the energy you need to get you through the day. Take this potion twice a day, there are vitamins and nutrition mixed in here that your body is lacking…" Madame Pomfrey rambled on as she continued handing Draco a bunch of vials containing potions for his "weariness". Draco sighed and accepted the vials anyway knowing that the lack of nutrition wasn't the real reason why he had been fainting a lot now a days.

"…and these vitamins you have to take every day now you hear ?" she paused to purse her lips together.

"I don't see what it is that's making you so weak, but if it's those dreaded O.W.L.s, Mr. Malfoy…then do take care, do not stress yourself out and get plenty of rest and food to eat to regain your strength, is that clear ?" Draco nodded obediently.

"Yes madam, thank you …" he said and after two days of time out in the hospital wing, Draco went back to his classes again.

He walked down the ever so familiar halls of Hogwarts while arms folded across his chest and lost deeply in thought. He had to think of a better way to maintain his energy while in animagi form. But that wasn't what was really bothering him at the moment. It was just an excuse to push the memory of the other boy out of his mind. And what was so bothersome about it was that it was still fresh and remembered every detail of it. Right down to the salty taste of his tears. Draco groaned. 

__

what the hell was *that* anyway ? Lick his tears ? God how pathetic ! What will I do next *kiss* him better !! he spat bitterly then leaned against the entrance to his class in which he also shared with Harry.

__

How did I let him get to me like that ? My original plan was to humiliate him. I've got the perfect information out of him and yet… he sighed.

__

It was the dragon, had to be…not only is it making me weak physically, but also has taken a great toll on my emotions as well !! He punched the wall in anger. He shrugged off his frustration a moment later and arrogantly walked into class.

Professor Binns had paused to acknowledge the approaching Draco then continued lecturing. After taking a seat, Draco glanced around the room to find the same usual faces glancing up at him. Some greeting him warmly, others giving him deadly glares. He then felt his heart pound when he immediately pointed out a certain Gryffindor from the crowd of students. Harry wasn't looking up at him but rather immersed in his writing. Draco watched as the other boy bit his pinkish lip and wrote something down, paused for a moment then crossed it out. 

Harry somehow felt a pair of eyes watching his every move and looked up around the room. His eyes instinctively landed on Draco. The Slytherin gave him a twitch in the lips that meant to be a scowl and went back to writing down his own notes. Harry shrugged him off and went back to writing as well.

__

Bloody hell…Draco thought. _Even *that* failed…what's happening to me ? _he sighed mentally again, and much to his horror, he found himself watching Harry for the remainder of the class.

~*~

It was night at last, and the Hogwarts students had just finished up with their dinner. Some students that were done eating headed back to their respective dormitories to retire for the night or to hang around in the common rooms. Others headed off to the library to do a bit of homework or research before it closed down for the night. One student however, decided to slip outside and into the Forbidden Forest.

Draco yawned as he walked back with his friends to the Slytherin dorms thinking how good a massage would be right about now, until one of his friends spoke up.

"there he goes again, probably out to go see that big fool. I mean honestly, who befriends a _giant _?" Crabbe and Goyle laughed, Draco froze in his spot.

"yeah but it _is_ Potter after all, he always got to be friends with anything that walks and with half a brain" they laughed again. Draco wanted to comment on that one until he groaned and followed Harry out the grand doors.

"Draco ?"

" Don't follow…tell you later…" he yelled back at the two confused bulks of Crabbe and Goyle. They knew better than to question Draco. So they just shrugged and walked on ahead.

Draco was exhausted. But he ran nevertheless, in an opposite direction into the forest knowing that Harry wasn't going out just to talk to Hagrid. He stopped to catch his breath then concentrated his thoughts into becoming a dragon.

Nothing happened.

"arg ! c'mon" he tried again but only managed to sprout a tail and one wing. He began to panic.

"oooh…" he groaned then heard a noise close by.

"…dragon…dragon where are you?" came Harry's voice. Draco nervously fretted in his spot and tried transforming again. 

"oh no…"

"dragon are you here, I brought you some food…" as Harry got frightfully closer, Draco decided at the last minute to better lose the tail and wing then to be caught dead with them. But now, _they_ wouldn't go away.

Harry stopped in his tracks at hearing a rumbling noise and smiled.

"dragon ? Is that you ?" he asked playfully. As he moved a tree branch aside, he saw a familiar pair of wings flap open and his dragon's head's poking from around a bush. Harry laughed sweetly and held it's head affectionately.

"there you are…hungry ?" Harry laid the scraps of food out and watched the dragon eat. He then sat on the ground to caress it's pearly-scaled head and took out a piece of paper. Draco stood to admire the other boy until his dragon eyes planted onto the paper in his hand curiously.

"I was thinking today, that I haven't quite given you a name yet…" he said cheerfully and not at all seeming like the depressing boy he was the other day. Draco wondered how he was pulling that off.

"and since History was so _fun_, I came up with a list of names, you tell me what you like !" the dragon half nodded it's head and Harry cleared his throat.

" well 'Draco' was actually the first thing that came to my mind to name you…" he started and Draco actually felt flattered.

__

Really ? m-my name ? 

"…but then, this one guy in my class has that name already and I really don't like him and thought better of it to name you after an insufferable git !" he finished and Draco's high spirits came crashing down.

__

Ha ha Potter…should've known.

Harry shrugged and went onto the next name on the list. He spent the next 10 minutes or so reading out names he had chosen. But since Draco was in a foul mood, he didn't agree to any of the names. Even if they did sound bold or had catchy rings to them.

" how 'bout… Falcor ?" the dragon didn't respond and Harry sighed dejectedly throwing the now paper ball aside. 

"you didn't like any of them ?" no response.

"maybe you already have a name then…" the dragon perked up at this. Harry held his chin and thought long and hard.

"hmm…dragon…_dragon_…Cho once told about Shenlong, it was said to be a dragon…" Harry muttered to himself.

__

Feh !, let's not crush the boy's spirits…and besides, I'm getting tired. The dragon nudged his arm.

"what…Shenlong ?" the dragon nodded. Harry smiled warmly and caressed it's head.

"ok then…Shenlong it is."

~*~

After Harry had left, Draco returned to his dorm later that night feeling rather content with himself. He didn't know why exactly, but he thought about the way he had made Harry feel this time, and that alone had strangely satisfied him. Harry was smiling and laughing and somehow seemed to be more full of life every time he would meet with him. It made Draco quite pleased with himself that he was able to make the other boy feel that way. _But…_he frowned suddenly and slumped into the nearest leather couch of the dark common room.

__

The *dragon* makes him happy…not me…he sighed and threw his tired head back, he then closed his eyes to ease his confused mind and felt himself being pulled into sleep. Just when he thought he was alone and everyone was fast asleep, a lone figure emerged from a darkened corner and approached he blonde from behind. The figure bent down to kiss Draco softly, and awakened him from falling into deep sleep. Draco's eyes fluttered for a moment then adjusted to the sight of Blaise who went around to take a seat next to Draco.

"where were you Draco ?" asked the other boy in a hushed low tone of voice. Draco didn't mind the weight on his side as Blaise leaned his head onto the blonde's shoulder. But he wasn't however, prepared to answer him.

"it doesn't matter…I'm here now right ?" he answered back. Blaise didn't want to argue, so he just let his slender fingers trail over Draco's chest softly and listened to his soft breathing until they fell asleep. Draco's thoughts went back over the childish expressions of the other boy from their meeting earlier. He then looked down at Blaise and plans of humiliating Harry came ringing back in his head, reminding him of who he really was, and what he was. He smiled tiredly to himself, deciding to give up. To give up on trying to be a prick. Give up on being a Malfoy, give up on trying to make all good things happening to him stop and just let life take it's course on him… Since when did Malfoys give up anyway ? Well there was a first for everything.

If it means to keep one of us laughing happily, then I'd rather for that to be him…he closed his eyes while still smiling. Tomorrow, he decided, was going to mark the beginning of a new life, void of trying to be something he dislikes himself but to try to accomplish things they way he had planned before he even came to Hogwarts. Tomorrow, he decided to make things right, to live out his dreams, to stop that painful pang of rejection in his chest. Tomorrow, he decided, will start making amends with the boy who lived. 

TBC…

_________________________________________________________

A/N: yeah The Never Ending Story is one of my favorite movies as a kid. But that's not where I got the idea of the white dragon, and Dragon Draco doesn't look like a dog !


	5. kiss a frog you get a prince, kiss a Dra...

A/N: sorry for the long delay guys, this story will still be continued. I'll try to update sooner. thanks a lot for the reviews. 

Love in the Form of a Dragon.

"You know Draco…I heard that Harry Potter was going to start school with you at Hogwarts this year" Lucius Malfoy drawled as his 11-year-old son twirled his new wand in his delicate fingers. It was a 10 inch, Maple wood with a Dragon heart string core, the last item purchased for the young Malfoy to start his schooling years at Hogwarts. He swished it around in the air in wonder, thinking of the many spells he could start casting with it, including ones that are deadly forbidden. He was just admiring the green and gold sparks that were shooting out from his wand when he noticed his father's raised eyebrow and quickly tucked his wand away knowingly.

"yes I know. I heard them talking about it at the tea party yesterday with mother. I'm actually looking towards meeting him" he said uninterested, although deep down he was anticipating the day he meets the boy-who-lived. Lucius chuckled to himself at this.

"oh really ? so what are your plans for him ? You do know he's the sole reason for the downfall of the Dark Lord, or have you forgotten Draco…" The elder Malfoy reminded him with a sneer. Draco titled his head to the side childishly and thought about the situation.

" well the way I see it, he was only a _baby_ when the Dark Lord disappeared, right ? So he must have possessed a power so great that he actually _lived_ through the killing curse _and_ damaged you-know-who while he was at it. You could only imagine what other godly powers he could possess as he becomes of age. So, I for one, would want to be on his good side by then." Draco finished and what he had said made Lucius wonder. 

Sure, he could have told him otherwise and filled his son's mind with the many ways on how to get back at him for bringing down their Dark Master, but the boy was right in the sense of becoming friends with the right people. That way, Lucius thought, by allowing his only son to become friends with the boy legend, he could possibly be persuaded into _joining_ the Dark Forces and aide them in the annihilation of mud bloods and muggles. He could use the boy to help them. Lucius agreed that he'll look more into this matter on his own turf. He looked down at his son and heir to the Malfoy name and grinned.

__

Allow Draco to have his ways with the boy, that way I can get closer to him. He wouldn't possibly turn down *my* son…Draco is absolutely perfect.

The two Malfoys walked silently side by side the rest of the way through Diagon Alley, with one Malfoy thinking of future victories the Death Eaters could obtain with the remaining Potter at their side. While the other found himself excited to be starting school with him. Thinking maybe, just maybe they would become friends. And then would share dormitories in the Slytherin House together. They would rule the school together and become so popular, that their names would never leave the tongues of the teachers and student body. Draco Malfoy _and_ Harry Potter. Partners in crime.

__

That's not a bad idea. He thought as he laughed to himself mentally. 

*****

A present day Draco let out a heavy sigh at his tired appearance. He had been leaning over the sink with his face in the mirror for what must have seemed like hours. That memory of wanting to befriend the boy-who-lived playing over and over again in his mind, which he would then mentally kick himself for. Obviously still can't get over his rejection on that first train ride to school. Even after years later.

__

Why can't I ever forget that ? Maybe because I'm a Malfoy and NOBODY refuses a Malfoy. But you should admit Draco, you did start it after all. But I wasn't planning on letting the muggle-lover and mublood come between us, yet he turned me down for them…

He sighed again. Rubbing his pale, sickly face, then brushing back the chin length blonde hair with his trembling fingers.

"I look like shit…" he said and thought he could rub away the bags under his eyes.

"don't take it personally hun, but I think you do too" drawled the mirror agreeably. Draco paused then narrowed his eyes at the mirror and reached for his toothbrush.

"shut up !…who the hell asked you ?" he yelled feeling a bit awkward afterwards for yelling at his own reflection. He shrugged and thought about his plans for the day. 

__

What the hell am I thinking ? I bet that medicine is screwing with my mind. I can't expect to just change over night. And hell, I'm not about to go and change my ways just to get what I want !! Ha !! …

But maybe…there are some things you can't get just like that, but something you have to earn. Can't always get what you want so easily… You're a bloody fool Draco. He thought sarcastically and shook his head. He turned on the faucet to wash up and prepared for the day.

~*~ 

Draco had woken up later than usual that morning and found himself running to catch the last bit of breakfast. His weakened state as a result of his animagus, still leaves him very tired and worn out. Disrupting his sleep pattern and causing him to wake up late in the mornings when he couldn't afford to. And the medicines he was given weren't doing very much either. All they helped him do was feel more ill to the point where he would actually vomit. 

He flung his slipping school bag over his shoulder and dashed towards the doors of the Great Hall when they suddenly opened on their own causing him to get caught up in a tangle of limbs, books and parchments.

"ARG !! What the hell Malfoy are you blind ??" shouted a very irritated Weasley. Draco scowled and dusted himself off.

"no I am not !! I'm in a hurry and don't have the time to quarrel with you today so out of my way" Draco retorted while collecting his books off the floor. He then straightened himself up and nodded to Hermione and Harry.

Harry…

Draco allowed his gaze to linger on the boy a bit longer than the other two. Harry raised a questioning brow at his attire. He noticed that Malfoy seemed a little disheveled today. His pale blonde hair was loose, falling over clouded gray eyes, and his school clothing a bit untidy and seemed liked he was getting dressed while running to breakfast. The other two Gryffindors have noticed too and exchanged looks between each other secretly. For being a rich snob, Draco Malfoy was always quite the gentlemen when it came to adequate dressing. But today, he seemed rather comical. Harry on the other hand thought he looked more…well more like the teenage boy he is than the snobbish prick they came to know and hate.

Draco was the first to break the gaze between them. He backed away and broke free from their curious looks with out any further suspicions. 

"Granger, Potter…thanks for breaking my fall Weasley…" he fumbled to say calmly. He ran into the Great hall, leaving the three Gryffindors dumbstruck.

"what's up with Malfoy?"

Harry's gaze lingered towards the direction that the Slytherin ran into, curious.

"who knows…" 

~*~ 

It was potions first on the agenda and Snape stalked up and down the aisles. The class was bustling around to gather the ingredients needed for the new potion. Draco was still in his seat with his head in his hand carelessly and yawning every often. His partner came to their work station with about ten jars in his arms and dropped them on the table in front of Draco with loud clangs, disrupting the sleepy boy out of his dazed mind.

"what the…"

"you're not helping at all !! C'mon ! get off of your lazy arse and gather the things we need. I can't afford to lose anymore points in this class if I ever want to pass with a decent grade." Draco blinked uninterestedly then yawned again. This made Harry even more frustrated.

"what's up with you ? Just because you have it easy in this class doesn't mean that I do now go get the pixie wings before they run out" Harry yelled but Draco just kept yawning.

"alright alright I'm going" Draco said while flipping his loose hair out of his eyes and dragged his heavy feet to the supply table. He grabbed the wrong jar and slowly walked back to his desk. Harry quickly grabbed the jar and began mashing the contents of it then sprinkled them into the boiling cauldron. Harry's eyes widened as the brew gave a sickly color of gray and started bubbling furiously and spilling the edge. He looked at the jar and growled in anger.

"you idiot ! You got the wrong jar !!. We needed the pixie wings not the beetle wings! In case you didn't know, there's a difference !!" he yelled and Draco shrunk in his seat, no longer feeling tired. Just then, a tall mass of black swaying robes flew by and stopped at their desk. Professor Snape was towering over Harry within seconds of their little accident.

"what did you mess up this time Potter?" he asked in his usual nasally toned voice. Harry let out a sigh of frustration and thought better of it then to tell the eerie potions Professor the truth. He was going to get punished for his accident either way. Even if it was Malfoy's fault.

"what happened Professor was--"

"It was my fault Professor…" both Harry and Snape swiftly turned their heads in Draco's direction. Draco straightened himself up from feeling so awkward all of the sudden. For Draco Malfoy never takes the blame. Never did before. He always manages place the blame on anybody else. 

"I read about the extra credit potion we can make out of this potion, you know the Tonic potion. Instead of adding pixie wings we put in beetle wings which would just be the same. But I think I put in a little too much and…" Draco stopped suddenly. He couldn't take anymore of Snape's eyes boring into him. He swallowed, and prayed that his story would get him out of trouble which would be impossible since the whole thing was made up. Who was he trying to fool, this was _Snape_. The Potions _master_. Snape sighed irritably after a moment and corrected the potion by adding more of another powdery substance.

"it needed more basal, and it's not the Tonic potion that you would get as a result" he snarled and Draco's breath got caught in his throat.

"you would get a healing ointment that can be used for arthritic joints." He said and the brew thickened and turned into a more attractive shade of blue.

"10 points…" Snape bellowed and Harry gasped. He was so ready to protest. 

" …will be awarded to Slytherin" Draco opened his mouth in disbelief and Harry frowned. But he was glad for the time being, no points were taken from him. That's all that mattered.

"you can learn something from him Mr. Potter. However, I still suggest for you both to stick to _today's_ assignment, Mr. Malfoy" he warned them before returning to his desk. Draco nodded oh-so-innocently then slumped into his seat in relief.

"woah…"

"extra credit Malfoy ?" Harry asked in bemusement, obviously forgetting about the mishap earlier. Draco leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He loosened his already undone tie, then grinned to himself in satisfaction.

"I swear…I just made the whole thing up" he replied leaving Harry to blink in surprise. 

~*~

Harry walked into the locker rooms after Quidditch practice quite pleased with himself. Good Quidditch practice or the actual game events, always left him in high spirits. He took off his shirt and was going for his pants until he then heard a fit of coughing noises coming from the other locker room inside. Curiosity led him to the source. It was a frail body dressed in the Slytherin Quidditch outfit, huddled over the toilet in a stall, practically puking their insides out. Harry took another step, but the sound of glass turned his eyes to the floor and found several vials lined up next to the sick person. His green eyes widened, then locked onto cold gray ones in panic.

"what are you doing here Potter ?" asked the blonde Slytherin, trying his best to maintain a straight face, but his voice was shaky and beads of sweat shone on his face. He looked terrible.

"I was just…are you ok ?" Harry asked a bit worried not even sure if he should be. Before Draco could say anything, he had gathered up all his medicine vials and fled out the locker room, leaving Harry to gaze after him.

~*~

Later that night, Harry sat back against the front of his dragon peacefully and crossed his arms behind his head to gaze up at the starry night sky. He immediately was able to point out a few of the known constellations and traced them unconsciously with his finger. The white dragon was positioned like the great Sphinx in Egypt, with Harry in between its forearms and had its head rested on his shoulder as he laid back. Harry felt the dragon sigh peacefully into his neck. Surprised that it was cool despite the fire it could breathe. It was a soothing and relaxing moment. The boy's touches turns Draco into mud, and he can't help but reach out to rub his head against Harry in response. Just like a cat would. Sometimes Draco wondered if he was meant to be a cat. 

This had been the only time the two could be at peace. In each other's warmth and presence. Both could almost agree to say that they were in love. Harry often imagined his dragon would be something he could maybe kiss, then have it turn into a person, just like in the fairytales he grew up on. But he thought he was being silly, because he only felt in love by spending time with a creature. 

You can't fall in love with a _creature_. This was reality.

Draco thought the same way. Except he couldn't figure out why he didn't feel this way with Blaise. He can't even remember how he started feeling this way with Harry of all people. But he didn't care. It felt good being with him like this. No lip-locking, no words to be exchanged, just be held and snuggled against. Sometimes that's all that's needed to express love and affection.

"I was thinking about Malfoy today…" Harry suddenly said out of the blue. Draco's ears perked up to this. 

"I mean why is he… well the way he is ? It can't be just because he's a Malfoy. Sometimes, if you look close, he is human after all. But he would quickly change and become the most annoying…" he started but flashes of the blonde's strange behavior as of late coursed through his mind.

"ugh I don't know, he confuses me…but I think with him, its really my fault he hates me. Because he did want us to get along at first. Heck I could've changed him if I had accepted his hand in friendship back in our first year. But I really hated how he treated Ron and Hermione. And not to mention how very different we are, I mean we're almost like…oil and water, you know ? Uh…I'm not making any sense…" he said then began wondering how things could've been different if he hadn't turned down Draco Malfoy.

"Maybe I'm really no better than he is…" he muttered. Silence played between them for a moment, then Harry sat up straight so sudden, that the hairs on the dragon stood up on their ends.

"I should say something to him, maybe get him to listen. Heck what if he chooses to side with us rather than become a Death Eater. It'll be such a waste to have him serve someone so slimy and disgusting. Do you think he'll listen to me ? But what can I possibly tell him ? Or worse yet…why am I even thinking about saving his sorry arse from Voldemort ? What if he doesn't want to _be saved _? I'll only be making a fool of myself" he said as he bit his lip and shook his head. Draco sighed mentally, still not believing his ears.

__

Here you go again thinking you could play hero by trying to lure me into the light and save me from evil. Bastard, its what I hate about you most. But you know what…you can tell me anything Harry. Hell maybe… I want to listen. Why ? because I'm tired. I'm tired of living up to someone else's expectations. 

~*~

Draco couldn't wait until the meeting was over to run back to his dorm and just jump into his plushy bed. Even if he was still clothed in his school robes. He transformed back into human, but as his dragon forearms disappeared and settled on his two human legs. A violent wave of dizziness hits him and nearly doubles over. 

He knew tonight wasn't a good to have practiced his animagi, given his current state. But it couldn't be helped. His animal spirit was roaring in his mind, thrashing to be released. So he snuck out to satisfy himself by letting his animal spirit free. Which then led to the summoning of his new keeper. Harry.

But now he was so drained of strength that he couldn't get his legs to stay stable and wobbled his way back to the dungeons. Holding onto the stony walls just to be able to walk straight.

Harry on the other hand was gleeful and felt wide awake despite the late hours He didn't feel like sleeping, but he knew he was going to pay for it in the morning when he's forced to wake up so early. But at the moment, he was hungry. So he thought a little detour to the kitchens shouldn't be so bad since he had missed dinner.

He came to a junction where one way led to the dungeons and the other to the kitchens when he ran into someone while he wasn't paying attention and cursed to himself. Thankfully, the person turned out to be none other than Malfoy and watched the boy search the darkness frantically for what rammed into him.

"Malfoy, hey calm down its me…" Harry said almost amused as he pulled of his invisibility cloak. Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously at him.

"Potter… damn you, I thought you were Filch. Why the hell are you always behind me anyway ??" he asked furiously, while desperately trying to stop his trembling. 

He looked awful. Whatever he was doing to himself Harry thought, he'd better quit it before he ends up killing himself. Harry wondered about that last thought.

__

Here I go again… 

"what are you looking at ?? And what are you doing in this part of the castle ?" he yelled which broke into Harry's thoughts. He felt paralyzed in his spot, the situation all too confusing for him. It was Malfoy and yet he felt feelings of worry for him when he hated the boy. 

And he _did_ hate him, he was _sure_ of that.

But just when Harry was about to reply, he saw something dark dribbling down from the other boy's nose.

"Malfoy…"

"What ??"

"you're bleeding…" he muttered. Emerald eyes wide in panic at the sight of blood. He always had a problem with it after his fourth year when Voldemort…

Draco lifted trembling fingers to his nose and what he saw on them was true. Before his mind was able to register anything, his legs gave out and watched the world turn black. He then felt himself falling…falling deep down into the abyss of darkness.

Harry gasped as he witnessed the other boy falling over, the scene playing before him very slowly. He immediately reached out and caught the boy before hitting the stone ground. Circling his arms around his thin form then cradled the unconscious boy in his arms to inspect him. There were no injuries visible, yet the boy had just blacked out.

"Malfoy…_Malfoy,_ c'mon, open your eyes… Malfoy !!" he shook the boy slightly, but nothing happened. He was out cold. Harry really began to panic.

"…no, don't you do this to me !" he pleaded and suddenly pictured Cedric's incident all over again. Harry felt pressure well up in his eyes.

__

No…not again…Cedric…

"what have you found there, my sweet ?…oh, what's this ?…" Harry's head then shot up and suddenly felt the walls closing in on him. That chilling voice…it can only be.

" hey ! you there, what are you--my god, what've you done ?" Harry swallowed nervously.

This was not going to be a good night.


	6. From the ugly duckling comes the Swan

Moments later, a couple more people followed Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, to where Harry held Draco so protectively against him as if they were the Death Eaters that had surrounded him. The angry voices around were muted to him and their hands were slowly reaching out to grab him, as if he were in a silent movie. But Harry ignored them all. He didn't care what about what went on around him. All he cared about was seeing the other boy's silver eyes opening up for him, or at least have some small sign to indicate that he was okay. But nothing seemed like was going to happen anytime soon. The boy laid very still in his arms.

"don't to this to me again…" he pleaded with him. Suddenly seeing Cedric instead cradled in his arms, he began to panic. Harry had tried his best to revive him, but it just seemed like it was going to happen all over again. He shut his eyes tight as visions from his horrifying fourth year came flashing through his mind.

Darkness in a cemetery.

Shadows moving about, whispering in the night.

__

"Kill the spare…"

Cedric falling at his feet. Cruel and evil laughter.

__

No…

Eyes…terrifying red eyes, hissing at his every move.

Cloaked men wearing masks. Closing in on him, feeling cramped. Couldn't breathe.

Blood, there was too much blood. Feeling his own life being drained as it spilled everywhere.

__

"Crucio…"

The pain, it was so unbearable. It hurt so much…

His eyes, they're still shut, is he dead ? 

__

No…not again. Wake up !

"Potter, what's going on here?"

"he's bleeding…what happened to him boy??" 

"damn it Potter what did you do to him ??"

"you're in for it now…"

"Potter, Potter…_Harry_…" 

Harry's eyes snapped open as he was shaken back to reality. He was finally able to look around him and realized what was going on, but he wasn't fazed to see all the faces in disarray. He was just thankful that he wasn't in the cemetery. What had just happened to have had him so stricken and reminded of that horrible night? The night that had scarred him for the rest of his life. 

He looked down at the unconscious boy in his arms and was somewhat glad to see that it wasn't Cedric, but the boy was still unconscious, and that alone worried him.

"Malfoy…" Harry muttered then felt himself being pulled away from him. He looked up at the worried faces of Snape and McGonagall. They both have helped him up to stand but Harry's concerns were else where.

"Help him…you have to help him…" he said pleading with them, even though Madame Pomfrey was right at Draco's side already conjuring up a stretcher for him.

"Harry…"

"Please help him" he implored again while he was being ushered away, still looking back at Draco, wanting him to wake up. Professors Snape and McGonagall took him by each arm and led him away.

"Calm down Harry of course they will help him, just calm down now. He'll be fine, you on the other hand…" Harry finally looked away and tried to calm his frantic mind. He took in deep breaths then realized just how bad the situation was. He looked up at the teachers and saw that they weren't quite happy with him at the moment. It was either from worry or anger, he didn't know. But he knew that he was probably going to be in for it big.

~*~

The next day, Harry had sat in his favorite spot on the windowsill absent-mindedly gazing out the window of the Gryffindor Tower. He sighed tiredly as he fought to ease his racing mind of the thoughts of worry that had plagued him. He barely slept the night before from the constant thinking and that had left him both physically and emotionally worn-out. Whether it was worrying about his punishment that he will be receiving for being blamed for Draco's incident, or the pale-haired boy's sudden collapse. He wasn't sure which was more of a concern, even if he did find the latter surprisingly upsetting enough.

"I can't believe we weren't there to see him get beat!" Seamus announced from across the room where he sat on his bed.

"Yeah too bad…but at least someone put him in his place. That git deserved it! Thinks he's all high and mighty here, but not when Harry's around. You sure showed him. Erm…what exactly did you do to bring him down anyway?" Ron asked excitedly. Being happy that someone had silenced his most infuriating enemy yet. But he thought wrong, they all did. Harry shook his head furiously and moved across the room to throw himself on his bed. Too tired to even argue.

"I didn't do anything to him guys…he just…fainted" he muttered. Curious to find out what exactly had happened with the other boy. 

He obviously didn't care _who _it was he was worried about anymore.

"Oh c'mon Harry, tell us what really happened!!"

"Yeah!"

"It's the truth, I didn't even touch him" he yelled from under his pillow. He then jerked his head up to the sudden knocking on the boys' dormitory door and found that it was the head of his House, Professor McGonagall. He swallowed hesitantly.

"Harry…would you come with me please…" she said in that serious tone of voice she always maintained. The kind of voice that said you were in trouble. He knew for sure that he was probably going to get expelled.

She had led him all the way to the Headmaster's office and stopped just before the entrance. Harry looked at the entrance to the office then back at his teacher nervously.

"Professor, I swear I didn't do anything to him"

"Well why don't you tell that to the Headmaster…" she said as she motioned towards the spiraling staircase. Harry nodded slowly in understanding. He entered the office and began praying to himself.

The Headmaster sat behind his desk and was rather immersed in his writing until McGonagall had made their presence known. The Headmaster had smiled quickly and stopped his writing.

"Ah Harry, I was expecting you" he looked up at the Headmistress and she left the office knowingly. His twinkling eyes then went back to a nervous Harry who sat rigidly across from him.

"Now, I believe you have some explaining to do as to what happened to Mr. Malfoy and what you were doing out of bed after hours?" he asked curiously.

"I-I swear I didn't do anything to him Professor…I was just…" he then stopped. He couldn't tell him about the dragon, but Harry really hated lying to Dumbledore of all people.

"Then what were you doing out of bed? You know there's a reason for that curfew Harry, for even Hogwarts isn't safe at night now a days. You know that" Harry sighed disappointedly.

"I know and I'm sorry sir, really. I just…had a nightmare a-and went for a little walk to clear up my mind, that was when I ran into Malfoy sir" 

"Its obvious that he's lying Headmaster!" came a thundering voice from behind. Harry rolled his eyes and turned his head back to meet his potions teacher that came marching into the office.

"What did you do to my student Potter? Did you duel?"

"No we didn't! I didn't do anything to him" Harry said irritably as he glared back at Snape.

"Potter I know you somehow--"

"Severus, I believe he is telling the truth"

"Professor Dumbledore, I know how much you would like to take his side but I think we should hear what Draco has to say. Maybe he can _clarify _some things" Snape said bitterly as he looked towards Harry. The Gryffindor thought it would be the end of him for sure if Malfoy lied and told them a different story. He would most definitely do anything to get Harry Potter expelled and out his life. 

"b-but he'll lie!! He'll do anything to have me expelled" Snape raised a brow to this.

"Oh? Well then, we'll just _try_ and get the straight story out of him" he said with sly smile. Harry wanted to wipe it off his face so badly. Dumbledore decided to break the tension between them.

"Well I had the chance to talk to Mr. Malfoy myself and heard his side of the story. He told me that Harry was indeed, innocent," Dumbledore said with amusement. Harry was in disbelief. 

"He told you that? He woke up?" Harry asked with much enthusiasm. Dumbledore smiled warmly at him, putting aside his curiosity about the boys' behavior with each other as of late.

"Yes…and yes. However you're not quite off the hook just yet my boy, you're still in trouble young man" Harry's wide smile suddenly turned into a frown.

Just when he had his hopes up too.

"You did break the rule of being out of bed after curfew, and for that my boy, you must be punished for. So, I believe two weeks detention with Professor Snape and Mr. Filch in the evenings should do it. As would ten points to be taken from Gryffindor" he announced still sounding amused and the emerald- eyed boy's shoulders sagged in defeat. But he supposed that wasn't too bad, he had survived nights with Snape before. But who was he to complain, anything was better than being expelled.

"Is that all right with you Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Snape, who had been sulking in defeat perked up and grinned.

"Of course Headmaster, I can always use his _help_" he answered while sneering at Harry.

"I believe there are some vials and cauldrons that need to be scrubbed clean. I'll be seeing you tonight then Potter…" he said happily and Harry's lips twitched in disgust. He then made his way to exit the Headmaster's office until…

"Oh and Harry?" Harry stopped to face Dumbledore again.

"Next time you have a nightmare of some sort, its best if you talk to somebody about it, your friends maybe?" he suggested. Harry nodded agreeably to him before he left.

~*~

The corridors of the school seemed so bright all of the sudden as he felt so overjoyed with the way things had worked out. He was in high spirits and felt like skipping down the halls of Hogwarts from being so excited all of the sudden. Sure there was detention later to serve, but even that didn't bother him very much. Right now, he was in a good mood and thought nothing could ruin that for him at the moment. He looked out one of the windows and found a few specks of white falling from the gray skies. His smile only grew brighter. He dug his hands into his robes and continued walking on ahead.

He was thinking about his unbelievable luck when the hospital wing came into view. He stopped short in his tracks and remembered what Dumbledore told him about Draco telling him the truth. He then found himself walking towards the entrance of the hospital wing, thinking why Malfoy would pass up such an opportunity to have him expelled and told the truth instead. He was only curious to find out, as he was curious to find out about other things that made Harry suspicious about him. 

When he reached there, Harry slowly walked in and looked around. He bit his lip lightly as he spotted the bed that the blonde boy was lying in and slowly approached him.

Draco was reaching over to get a drink of water when Harry came out of nowhere and poured a glass for him to drink.

"Here, let me get that" Draco blinked in surprise. He studied Harry for a moment then took the glass with trembling fingers. Harry frowned to this and actually felt sorry for him. Draco didn't look like his usual self at all. 

He was too pale in appearance and seemed like he hadn't slept for days. His hair was loose and fell in small waves of silk over his face, even that looked unhealthy in appearance. He had also lost a lot of weight for his own good, as Harry was clearly able to see through his baggy hospital pajamas. During the times lunch and dinner would be served, Draco instead of eating slept through them from being so drained. The boy looked helpless and lost. Harry found this to be very disappointing. What had happened to _his_ Malfoy? This one was almost alienating to him. After taking a few sips of water, Draco curled back under the sheets.

"So, what brings you here Potter? I know its not to tell me to get well" he said, his voice was pleasant and all too new for the other boy. Harry takes a seat at the end of his bed.

"Not sure, but maybe because I wanted to find out a few things" Harry said slowly as Draco closed his eyes tiredly, his mind and body aching for slumber.

"Don't ask me anything just yet Harry, because… I don't think I can provide you with the answers" he said and Harry looked down at the white tiles of the hospital floors.

"You had a chance to get me expelled…"

"I know"

"And yet you didn't" he looks back up at Draco. The other boy's silvery eyes seemed to have changed to bluish hues with the expression that he was displaying now. Without his usual sneers and snide remarks, the boy looked more appealing somehow. Harry admired these never before seen features, even though Draco was ill. 

"Why not?" Harry asked, emerald eyes locked onto silver-blues firmly. Draco brought up the covers to his chin from being so cold. He then sighs.

"It was the right thing to do, I suppose" Harry snickered to this.

"Since when did you know what's _right_ to do? When did you even start having a conscious?" Harry asked realizing too late that it was probably a little too harsh, but he was confused. Draco let out a frustrated sigh.

"God Potter, you don't ever change? You're not tired of these stupid games we play back and forth? The way I see it, things change. We're not children anymore" he croaked then directed his gaze elsewhere. Anywhere away from those piercing jaded eyes that captivated him. Harry looked back down at the floor again, running a hand through his jet-black hair.

"I guess you're right…" he said. Silence for a moment, then...

"…Thank you…" Harry said with a little smile. Draco rolled his eyes at him and shook his head.

"That doesn't mean we're buddy buddies now Potter, I still think you're annoying" Harry nodded his head agreeably.

"Oh of course not…it wouldn't be right" they watch each other for a moment and smile stupidly for no reason. Harry then takes off his gold and crimson Gryffindor scarf and reached over to place it around Draco's neck, tucking it snuggly under his chin. Draco groaned to this, but Harry found it amusing.

"We're not buddy buddies Malfoy, but I would still like to take care of my enemy. No one could possibly replace you as best rival now" he said mockingly.

"No because no one can measure up to me. But these are Gryffindor colors…ugh!" Draco whined and Harry chuckled a little, shaking his head. 

"Why? Gryffindor colors look nice on you Malfoy?" Draco rolled his eyes. Harry then took out his wand and pointed it to his scarf, muttering a transfiguration spell, changing the colors into the Slytherin House colors, silver and green instead.

"There… better?" Harry asked as he stood up to leave. Draco still complained. Harry furrowed his brows together playfully.

"What? You were cold" he said. Truthfully Harry felt like doing more than just offer him his scarf. Draco to him in this state seemed like a lost little boy that needed to be cared for. In it was in his nature to feel like a mother hen for some one in need since he had never had much of it when he was younger, even if it was Malfoy. 

"Oh jeez, next thing I'll know you'll be bringing me flowers and candy. I can take care of myself thank you" he sneered and Harry raised his brows to this…

"Oh? Is that why you collapsed? I swear Malfoy, you and your stupid pride, it'll kill you someday for sure" Draco shrugged to this. 

"Wouldn't I be better off dead for you Potter?" he asked seriously and Harry froze in his spot to this. His face was unreadable for a moment but slowly turned around and said.

"No actually, that won't do me any good…unless you were one of Voldemort's arse kissers" they're eyes locked on to each other for a moment, Draco now was the one that was confused. Harry smiled all of the sudden then began backing away to leave finally. 

"Get better, I think we still have a score to settle…" he said while laughing then left the room. Draco gazed after him for while thoughtfully then ran his fingers over the scarf and smiled wearily to himself. He dozed off after a while, succumbing to the tranquility of room around him. He dreamt that night about Voldemort, the Death Eaters, his father and…

…Harry Potter.


	7. Catch you, Catch me

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. This story will still keep on going…thanks for the reviews and the patience ^_^; 

A gust of wind blew by, sending a rustle of waves through the endless sea of tall grass that surrounded him. The Gryffindor boy stood among them watching, entranced by the graceful sways of their long stalks. 

It was night out where he was, but the darkness around him felt very alive. There were no stars and moon out that usually littered velvety skies, acting as guides for some wanderers. And yet the night seemed to glow, faint hues of soft light as if it were the Elysian Fields of the mythical Underworld themselves. But Harry still frowned.

He had found himself standing out in the middle of an open field of grass, partially nude on a cold night. He had ran out after he had caught sight of bright glowing wings belonging to an angel. Even though his eyes were too strained to see where it's gaze was directed at, he somehow _felt_ this angel watching from below his favorite spot at the window of the Gryffindor Tower. 

Harry froze in his spot when he saw it, afraid that the slightest of movement would cause for this angel to disappear. His heart already felt a twitch of lonesome at the thought. He planted himself at the window, pressing his clammy palms onto the cold glass for a better look. The angel beckoned for him to come and Harry ran as fast as he was able to, to meet this angel.

He ran and he ran until he reached the outdoors where the scene had suddenly changed before him, getting him to the meadow of tall grass that he was standing in now. He searched around for the beautiful angel but found that it was no where in sight. His shoulders sagged in disappointment and turned back to the school. But before taking another step, stood not in front of him was his angel, but his dragon instead. It's pearly scales and white feathers gleamed in it's ethereal glow. 

Harry felt the familiar sense of warmness soon over come him. He smiled softly and slowly reached out to pet the shimmering snout of his dragon. He was startled when it had flapped its great wings, and made the skies suddenly snow white angelic feathers over them. Harry marveled at the beauty of the feathers in the night and actually felt lighthearted enough to want to play happily in the magic that surrounded him. He laughed and opened out his arms to the heavens, never in his life feeling such purity, such joy, such sense of happiness as he did now. It gave him a wonderful high. 

Just as he came out of twirl, a pair of arms had caught his own in mid air from behind him, making him freeze in his spot. The skin on the foreign arms were pale and glowed the same unearthly glow as the dragon did. The hands belonging to these arms trailed up to Harry's body and slowly to his shoulders where they stopped. Harry turned around with the slight push of the other's hands and came face to face with the angel he saw earlier. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and felt his cheeks grow warm.

The angel looked seemingly familiar and yet Harry had in mind that he had never met such a beautiful being before. The angel was a boy, with hair as white as the feathers of his wings, that fell over his eyes in wisps, tossed by the breeze. His fathomless, silvery-blue eyes held the same expression of the dragon and Harry gasped. Relating the two to each other. Harry ran a hesitant finger near the angel's eye, the other boy's gaze never leaving Harry's.

"Are you…my _dragon_?" he barely whispered as the proximity between them unnerved Harry quite a bit. The dragon-angel boy only smiled. A smile so enthralling, that it sent ripples of excitement through Harry. The smile was much like the patented Malfoy smirks of a one Slytherin, but Malfoy's were usually more cold and devious. Another thought hits Harry.

Malfoy…

But in this dream, he didn't know that name. He had heard of it before, somewhere. A distant name, but no one he knew at the moment. The angel boy held his chin gently, bringing Harry's distant gaze back onto him. Harry had to admit, this boy was beautiful. Too beautiful to be human. Maybe he wasn't human. Maybe it really was his…

The angel ran his thumb over Harry's lips, suddenly finding them very tempting to kiss as they quivered at his light touch. Harry swallowed nervously, dreading what he knew was coming. Angel or not, he was still another boy. But the embrace, the way they held each other now. It felt so…and his flushed cheeks, surely he wasn't in love with him.

But how can you love someone you just met…?

Those thoughts didn't matter anymore as their lips met. Pressing against each other just right, without haste. Harry closed his eyes, savoring the sweet, heavenly taste of the other. He brought up his hands to the boy's milky-white neck, tips of his fingers barely brushing the fine pale hair. The angel wrapped his arms around his waist and held Harry steady against him as he deepened the enchanting kiss further. He suckled on his lips, first placing small specks around his corners, then gently pried his way through. Tongues became intertwined and labored breathes mingled with each other. The whole experience was too intoxicating for Harry. His head buzzed as if he had drunk 12 alcoholic butterbeers. And those drinks usually take their toll after the first few bottles.

Harry broke away first, giving his angel a small, final kiss before resting his forehead against the angel's shoulder to catch his breath. He was really hot and steamed up despite the night's cool air. He felt as though he'd been running a marathon instead. The angel leaned into him and brought his lips to Harry's ear. His wings opened out a little as the affection of their embrace made him want to become one with Harry, wanting their souls to be one. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck, and rested his chin on his shoulder, lost in total bliss. 

"You know who I am…" said the angel in an all-too-familiar voice. It wasn't a statement, yet somehow he had read Harry's mind. Although Harry felt too embarrassed to spoil the intimate moment, questions of who the beautiful being was, had been running through his mind.

"I…I do not…" he said sadly, barely brushing his nose and lips against the other boy as he brought his head back up to look into his eyes. The angel just smiled warmly and brought Harry's head to rest back on his shoulder again. Harry traced the glittery patterns on the being's pearly skin. Harry admired the way his chest glistened like that. He couldn't think straight with the angel's body distracting him. The angel said that he had known, but Harry couldn't think of anyone.

Malfoy, who would come close, doesn't exist to him in his dreams. 

"You know who I am…" he said again, voice more urgent but still as sweet. 

"You do…"

"How will I know?" Harry asked sheepishly, looking up again. The angel lowered his mysterious, silvery eyes at Harry's lips, silvery lashes fluttering as he did so.

"Until you see past our differences in life, I will lead you to me…"

Harry's wonderful dream, had ended with those last words.

~*~

Harry walked to his classes that day in the worst of moods, but he hasn't taken his anger out on anyone yet. His detention for that day was to help clean and mop the floors of the hospital wing. It was his fourth day of detention and he had yet been able to see his dragon at night. For by the time he was done with his classes, Quidditch, detention and studying, he would be dead to the world, and go straight to sleep. The unfortunate Gryffindor had to spend any free time he had for this detention. It was either cleaning out classrooms, running tasks for the Professors or re-cleaning the dungeons for Professor Snape. For him, it was mostly the last option.

Well this was what he got for having the Potions Master to be in charge of his punishment. 

Startled by the medi-witch's sudden appearance, the plump witch dropped two buckets of water in front of him including a mop. He frowned in disgust. Before reaching for the mop she tut-tutted and opened out her hand.

"Wand…" she said while wiggling her fingers. Harry sighed in defeat. His only means of getting his work done sooner was taken away.

"Can't have you use magic on the job now, can we? Now, I'm going to help Professor Sprout with growing my medical herbs out in the gardens, when I get back, I would like for these floors to be spick and span, okay? Thank you dear!" she said merrily than turned on her heels and left the room, beaming. 

Frustrated, he threw the mop aside and leaned against the post of a bed, crossing his arms over his chest, agitatedly. He then jumped back to his feet when he heard someone chuckle behind him all of the sudden. He turned back only to find his arch rival laughing at him. 

"All this because of me? Wow, Potter, I could almost say that I feel bad but…it's quite amusing" Harry narrowed his eyes and approached the Slytherin blonde who was laying on his side in bed with the covers brought over him tightly.

"Well from what I heard, if I hadn't _found_ you, you wouldn't have made it. But I guess you will get your punishment too once you're better and out of here" Harry flashed him a smile and crossed his arms victoriously. Draco shook his head then rolled onto his back, stretching.

"Yeah, one would agree to think that I deserve that punishment as well for being out of bed too. But I, my Gryffindor friend, am a Slytherin after all. We're known for being _cunning_" Harry dropped his arms down slowly. He didn't like the tone of his voice.

"You got out of it? What did you tell them?" Draco smiled. Harry cursed the bastard for being so devious in his state of being. Even that smile shone perfectly on his sickly face.

"I told them that I was feeling pain that night and actually was on my way over here when I ran into you. Oh and a little waterworks and precise acting also helped a bit. I truly am a genius" He squinted his eyes and wrinkled his nose teasingly, emphasizing genius while he did. He laughed at the look Harry was giving him now.

"You bastard! You were _soo_ not coming here that night" Draco sat up slowly.

"Oh I wasn't ? And how do you know that? How do you know that I wasn't feeling sick and needed to see Pomfrey about it? Hmm…? And just what were you doing out of bed that night Mr. Someone-who-thinks-he-could-just-make-his-own-rules-and-curfew." Draco crossed his arms defiantly, expecting an answer out of him. Of course he knew where Harry was, because he was out there with him that night as his dragon. He just felt like provoking Harry, see what he'll answer instead. 

Harry just stood there dumbfounded. Many times he came to say something but cut himself off in mid sentence. He will not tell _Malfoy_ of all people, about a dragon that _he_ is keeping himself.

"I…I was…" Harry stumbled then collected himself and rolled his, crossing his arms while looking away mockingly.

"Its none of your business" he simply said and Draco chuckled.

"Ooh I see…out for a little midnight romping, ey Potter? You could've just said so!" he laughed and Harry's cheeks grew warm. Suddenly thinking back to last night's dream that had him awakened him to a rather _hard_ problem, that had to have been dealt with. Immediately.

"I wasn't seeing anyone!"

"oh yeah? Explain that lovely complexion that you have there, oh right there on your cheeks" Draco reached out to indicate his rosy cheeks, teasingly. Harry swatted his hand away.

"Stop Malfoy, I'm not seeing anyone" this got Draco very interested.

"And why not? I figured with your popularity and the hundreds of teary eyes oogling you, I thought you would have someone at your side to do more than just arse kissing" his said mischievously while winking at him. Harry rolled his eyes and plopped on his bed.

"The last thing in the world I need to hear from you is why I don't have a girlfriend. I don't want to discuss this with you"

"But it kind of makes you wonder _why_ you wouldn't, you can have anybody in the whole freakin' school, even guys want to get into your pants." Harry wrinkled his nose at the last bit he said.

"Guys even? Really?" he asked curiously, suddenly becoming interested in the patterns of the blanket. Draco brushed back his hair and nodded.

"Yeah, I mean geez who wouldn't"

"I can't believe _you_'re saying that, of all people…"

"Well what's wrong with me? I'm attractive, and charming and could very well have anyone I want with just the snap of my fingers"

"Not everyone…"

"Oh yeah? Name someone who wouldn't fall for me" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron, Hermione…the whole Gryffindor House maybe…" Draco threw his head back as he laughed. He loved Harry's naiveté. 

"My dear friend, House status isn't a matter when it comes to sex. It's anything goes in this school!" Draco said almost too merrily. Harry frowned then flipped over onto his back.

"Damn…" he said unenthusiastically then fell silent.

"So, why aren't you seeing anyone?" Draco asked again. Harry sighed.

"I wish you would stop, Malfoy. I just don't care okay?"

"But _why_ wouldn't Harry Potter care? Every hero needs his damsel…" Draco teased as he scooted closer to him. Harry rolled onto his side, facing away from him to hide his expression.

"See, that's just it Malfoy. The 'hero', that's all that they'll ever see me as. They wouldn't care, all I would ever be to them is a name. A very famous name that will forever haunt me. That's all I am, just a name…" Draco secretly smiled. He had heard this rant before. He propped himself on one elbow and flipped his hair out of his eyes. He slowly leaned in into Harry's ear and said:

"Well a rose by any other name will still smell as sweet…in _my_ opinion." Draco whispered, actually resisting the urge to plant his lips into Harry's exposed neck. 

__

Damn…he thought. The medicine was making his blood boil for Harry. Harry's green orbs had slightly widened upon hearing this ever popular saying. He didn't know whether to be surprised that Draco was familiar with a muggle's piece of writing, or concerned about what those words had meant to him. He turned to face Draco slowly, stopping halfway to not brush against the other boy's face.

"Shakespeare…" Draco nodded then sat up straight to give Harry space to sit up as well. Their eyes, all the while, never leaving each other.

"I thought you hated muggle stuff" Harry said in a low tone. Draco half grinned.

"Half blood…or so I heard" Draco said then shrugged and Harry laughed along with him. The room around them fell silent, and Harry was the first to break their gaze.

"So…um how come _you _don't have anyone? I mean you sound like the whole school wants you or something" Harry asked while playing with a piece of thread. Draco leaned back into his pillow tiredly, then crossed his arms.

"Well actually they do. It's so damn obvious that they do, that it's amusing to me. But I don't like anyone here because they're too damn easy to pick up. Like I said before, I can get them to do _anything_ I want just to please me. But I think that's so boring." he said coldly. 

"I'm a guy that loves challenges, Potter. As you were able to see all those years we spent together. I usually like working a little to catch someone's attention." one corner of Harry's mouth curved into a smile.

"You like the hard-to-get kind of people?" he asked with a shake of his head, but Draco nodded persistently. 

"Its like this Potter, a lion doesn't just catch his mate just like that. It usually has to fight another to prove it's worth to it's mate." Draco scooted closer. Eyes suddenly filling with lust.

"That's… how I'm like, Potter." Harry rolled his eyes. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What? There is not one person I cannot snag…" Draco said dangerously, but Harry shrugged him off. He smiled teasingly, knowing exactly how to get Draco furious.

"You can't fool _me_…" he said and Draco grinned. He moved closer so that he placed both hands on either side of Harry, to tower over him. He looked Harry in the eyes and removed his glasses slowly. Licking his dry lips hungrily as he moved in to invade Harry's personal space. Yet Harry still wasn't moved by this. 

"Oh yeah…? I bet I can have you before Pomfrey gets back" he whispered, his face only inches away from Harry's. Harry's confident smiled turned into a frown upon remembering the Hospital Wing keeper. His eyes then went to the forgotten buckets and mop and cursed to himself. But with Harry's thought's distracted on the woman, Draco took advantage of the moment and closed in on him. Devouring his mouth whole and pinning him down to the bed. 

After a rush of sheer passion Draco broke away breathing heavily. Harry looked up at him in shock, panting as well. He then started to smile. Draco smiled back, nodding his head victoriously.

"I told you, no one can resist me …" he leaned in again for another kiss, but Harry pressed his fingers to his lips, pushing him back. He shook his head slowly.

"Nope…you're going to have to do better than that" He said as he flicked Draco's forehead, playfully. Draco narrowed his eyes furiously as Harry wriggled out from under him. Harry got to his feet and grinned.

"Sorry, but I have to get to work!" Draco nodded slowly, still angry with himself. He watched Harry pick up the buckets and leave the room. He thought about what just happened and shook his head slowly.

"Well, that's good, that's good… what a challenge you're going to be, Potter…I'll prove to you that I can get _any_body I want. Even if it was _you_…" Draco thought about his dragon self and grinned. But when he leaned back tiredly, a little discomfort twitched from between his legs. Draco acknowledged it for a moment then sighed.

"Oh great…Potter!!"

TBC… 


	8. A dragon lost and a dragon gained

Harry brushed his forehead with the back of his hand in relief as he set the mop and buckets down, finally finishing up his last detention task for the day. He stopped and leaned against the door then unconsciously brought his finger to his lips. The brief moment with the Slytherin played dreamily in his mind, making him beam uncontrollably. He placed his cool palms on his blushing cheeks and shook his head at his silliness.

__

What's the matter with me? Its not like it had meant anything. He thought to himself then pushed himself lazily off the door. He pressed his lips together where he had felt Malfoy's soft yet hasty ones just moments ago, trying to gather the experience again through the numbness that he felt in them.

Harry wasn't in his own mind at the time to register what exactly had happened. He was too worried about getting his chore done for the Hospital Wing keeper. It wasn't until after, that everything had begun to sink in. Getting him so lost in the dizzying after effect of it all, that he wasn't aware of himself mopping the floors more than they needed to be. Harry groaned to himself at his clouded mind.

"For crying out loud its _Malfoy_…he was being stupid" But deep inside, there was no denying that he had liked it. The kiss Malfoy had given him was something huge, only because no one had ever kissed Harry like the way he had. He rarely had any kisses, and the only kisses he ever got were from his best friend's parents. Motherly kisses, nothing more, nothing less. Nothing that he had always yearned for anyway. 

Harry frowned.

__

Ugh, but its Malfoy…and he's a boy… he whined to himself then began walking towards his next destination. But he soon stopped suddenly in his tracks, realization of that last thought hitting him hard.

"Malfoy _kissed_ me… And he's a _boy_!!" Harry groaned out loud and ran to the nearest bathroom gagging. Completely ignoring a man in a large picture frame, shaking his head at him. 

~*~

Draco sat on the hospital bed Indian style and twirled a quill in his fingers thoughtfully. Many times he would dip the point of the quill into the ink but dries out as soon as he loses the thought in his mind. He looked at the vibrantly wrapped package at his side and gave it sad smile. With a sigh, he hid the small parcel and put away his stationary to get dressed for the day and to finally leave the dreaded Hospital Wing.

~*~

Harry watched the last of his House members pack away their things for the winter break trip, each year that he did always made him feel miserable inside. As soon as the first flake of snow hits the ground, that feeling seeps in. Cursing the holidays for what they were.

Everyone was of course excited. Excited for the break, excited to be reunited with family again. Excited for getting their Christmas gifts soon. All the anticipation from his Housemates had boggled Harry's mind, making him want to be anywhere but in the Gryffindor tower. Not that he wasn't part of the excitement himself. 

Each year he would get presents from his friends and Godfather as well. He would sing the carols, and participate in the school's Christmas dinner party. All just the same as everybody else. But those students something he didn't during the holidays, and those were families.

Everyone had warm families to go home to and spend the holidays with, all except for him. His _family _during the holidays for the past few years had always consisted of Hagrid, his professors and the caretaker Filch, and who ever of the student body that remains at Hogwarts during that time of the year.

Every year, always the same. At first, it wasn't so bothering, because anywhere was better than going back home to his dreaded muggle family. Even if it meant to spend Christmas alone. Its not so bad, he was quite used to it, he thought as he watched Ron give him a sympathetic smile and wheeled his trunk out the dorm, in which Harry waved in return.

Yeah, its not too bad…

So why does it still hurt inside? 

Oh sure, more than half of the people in Gryffindor had offered for him to come and join them for the holidays, their parents had even sent letters to him saying so. But he had always declined. Thinking that the holidays were meant for family time together. It just wouldn't feel right being with them during those precious times.

That is why he dreaded this time of the year.

Well that and Valentine's Day…but that's another story.

Harry frowned. He actually didn't know which was worse…

~*~

Once he had assured that everyone had gone home, Harry took a detour around the castle and sat alone in the snow covered field, deciding that star-gazing would clear up his mind. For an hour he must've waited out the freezing cold hoping that his 'pet' would still come by, but there was no sign of his beloved creature anywhere. He brought up his knees to rest his chin on them. Completely ignoring the dampness of the snow seeping in through his clothing. 

Well it has been a good while since he had last seen it. It had probably thought that Harry had given up on him and returned back to its dream world. If that was the case, Harry didn't know what to do without it. 

The creature had always left Harry feeling so alive and all the problems of the world would seem to disappear as Harry would communicate with it which surprisingly seemed to understand the boy. Well Charlie had said that dragons were very smart creatures, and Harry actually felt why Hagrid would miss his dragon so much when it was sent away. But his dragon…his dragon was _special_, he actually feels connected to it somehow. And now that it was gone, what could Harry do? 

Harry didn't like that last thought, he was feeling very lonely with out it already.

He sighed, then rested his forehead on his knees, surrendering to the tranquility of the night and pushing all thoughts of tension out of his head by taking in deep, even breaths. A method of relaxation suggested by his godfather that had helped him keep his sanity from all those years of being imprisoned.

Speaking of which, when _was_ the last time Sirius had contacted him? Harry shook his head on his knees. How much he wanted to be with him now.

"Sirius…" he muttered sadly to himself while picturing himself in his warm, strong arms.

Suddenly, as Harry was allowing his relaxation to take him further, a soft music from a flute of some sort played in the distance. Snapping him out of his relaxing trance. 

The music played on and on and Harry just sat back and closed his eyes, allowing the soft yet sad tune to play into his mind. Who ever was playing it was really good and the tune of the flute matched the mood of the snow covered school really well. It almost sounded like it was telling a story. A sad, sad story of _his_ lonely life, and how it had led him out to these snow covered fields. Harry sighed and decided to follow the music to the person playing it.

~*~

Draco's mindless wandering had led him to the outdoors, finally giving up on searching for his _favorite_ rival. He was excited to find that he had the entire Slytherin dorm to himself this year. Well not exactly all to himself, there was Blaise who had stayed behind to 'look after' him and a few other underclassmen that he could easily bump off. Other than that, he rarely gets to see them.

Well who was he kidding, any Slytherin would hate Dumbledore and Harry Potter enough to want to go back home the first chance they got. Draco knew this and took the advantage to stay at Hogwarts this year. Hoping against hope that he could _maybe_ lure the boy wonder into his den somehow and show him what he was.

It wasn't like there was much of a family to go back home to anyway. 

Draco watched the air of his breath swirl around as he sighed sadly. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up to see a small hut blocking his path, belonging to none other than the school's groundskeeper. Draco debated whether he should approach the half giant who was seated outside on the steps, attempting to play his flute. But Draco was craving for anyone's company, he was just sorry that it had to be Hagrid.

Of all people.

…and he thought seeking out Harry Potter was bad enough. 

Upon noticing Draco, Hagrid stopped playing, but as the smaller boy came and sat down next to him surprisingly, he continued to play. The look on the boy's face however made Hagrid stop again after a moment and set the tattered flute down in his lap.

"Lost yer way young Malfoy?, the school is in that direction" he pointed out with his flute. Draco just shrugged from where he had his arms crossed over his knees, feeling quite disappointed with himself.

"Believe me…I've never dreamed of ending up out here like this with you either, but I had no where else to go…" Hagrid snickered. The boy has grown up sure, but his sniveling Malfoy attitude hasn't changed a bit.

"Actually, I was looking for someone, thought he'd might end up here" he muttered in boredom, the loneliness of the school was finally getting to him making him rethink the decision he had made to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. And sitting out in the freezing cold weather with _Hagrid, _wasn't helping his mood at all. Hagrid shifted in his seat thoughtfully then shrugged.

"Come to think of it…I haven't seen Harry at all lately, wonder where he is…?" Hagrid wondered then dismissed the thought and began playing again. Draco's head snapped up in shock and looked up at the older man surprised. He then looked away and rested his head back down over his arms slowly.

"Damn…so you're not as dumb as I thought you'd be. How did you guess I was looking for Harry?" Hagrid stopped his flute playing again. Truth be told, Hagrid didn't know that the Slytherin boy was looking for Harry. He was surprised of the matter of course, but wasn't in the mood to pester the boy.

"I don't know, maybe because Harry, Ron, and Hermione are the only ones that come to visit me. But with Ron and Hermione gone home for the break, that only leaves Harry. And I know he won't be goin' anywhere for the holidays" he said feeling sorry for the boy, and Draco had listened intently. The blonde sighed then shook his head.

"That's two Hagrid, you're starting to scare me…" Hagrid laughed heartily and began playing the flute again.

After a long moment of sitting through that obnoxious thing of a flute, Draco groaned to himself and stomped his feet on the snow-cleared ground.

"Can't you get a single tune right? That thing sounds horrid!" Hagrid scratched his beard and examined his flute.

"I think it sounds good enough to me, no one's listening"

"Yes but playing an instrument such as that needs delicacy, you're just brutal" Hagrid sighed annoyingly.

"A'right then, let me see you do better than this" Draco's gleaming eyes had narrowed then took out his wand. Hagrid began to worry.

"I'll _show_ you how its done" Draco searched around him for something until he found a nearby branch, and with a quick swish of his wand, he turned it into a nicely carved flute. He brought the new object to his lips and closed his eyes in concentration. Within seconds, both the half giant and his pet dog were lulled into a beautifully sad melody. 

A good while had passed but no one had bothered to notice, Draco and Hagrid were both lost in the soft tune of the flute. Draco's fingers played familiarly over the openings of the flute as memories of his youth flooded back into his conscious, reminding of just how happy and innocent he had been before Hogwarts. Even before Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

And even Harry Potter.

The world had been his personal playground and nothing would seem to delude him as long as he had his flute. He remembers playing his precious instrument for hours at a time, summoning grand creatures or demons accidentally that would appear before him just to listen to him play. The fairies that live in the glorious gardens at the Malfoy Mansion had become his audience and dared to venture out in broad daylight to dance happily to his sweet melodies. He had even been dubbed the child of the sun by the fairy folk and their neighboring garden gnomes. So sweet and innocent the boy had played that his music had brought light to the gloomy surroundings of the Mansion. His personal audience had marveled at his ability to do so, yet the young Draco wasn't aware of anything around him when he played. An innocent child he was, that is…until innocent he was no more.

It was sad what the powers of the dark forces were able to do to a sun child. Everyone had to watch on sadly as the once sweet child had to be molded into becoming the perfect Death Eater. 

Hagrid watched intriguingly as two blue orbs flitted out shyly from among the brush of the Forbidden Forest and circled Draco round and round. Hagrid gasped excitedly as he recognized them as two ice fairies, newly born in the wake of the fallen winter.

It was a shame, he had thought after watching them dance around Draco amusingly. Their soft and radiant blue glow complemented the boy's pale features. Forgetting for a moment that this was the Malfoy _heir_. Hagrid clapped for them cheerfully.

To corrupt a boy, a beautifully grown boy with the powers of the darkness when he was much better off with his innocence, it was like tainting blood with lethal poison. Hagrid frowned suddenly feeling bad for the brat. Watching him standing there gracefully with the flute raised to his lips in perfect posture. His pale features gleamed in the white of the new snow when the fairies were far from him, making him seem like he wasn't capable of being a future limb for the darkness. No, not at all. He was too good for them, and the fairies…

__

They only come out for the innocent, that's what attracts them the most to be able to work their magic on… Hagrid sighed inwardly. 

Without the Death Eaters corrupting him, Draco could've been somewhat like Harry…

And maybe…He could've _liked _Draco then.

~*~

Obviously, a pair of curious, emerald eyes belonging to a certain Gryffindor had also agreed. For awhile Harry had found the source behind the tune and stood in background watchful. Thinking that one step towards them, would ruin the heartfelt scene before him. Draco with a flute, hypnotizing a half giant and his dog and attracting _fairies_ while he was at it. He didn't even care to think why Draco was at Hagrid's to begin with. He was more intrigued with the way he was playing the flute. Moving gracefully to every tune that he played as if the boy had been playing for years. He actually brought a smile to Harry's face. 

Sadly, the music had come to a stop and the boy had brought his flute down to his side proudly. A long applause and cheering were heard from Hagrid and the fairies as well. They had loved Draco so much that they decided to stay with him to play. The cheering had died down, then a third applause was heard in the background. Draco watched almost wide-eyed as Harry approached them, clapping.

"Well done Draco, well done. That was…quite the performance" he said and Draco crossed his arms over his chest smugly.

"Quite impressive, eh? Hagrid here was boring me with his horrible attempt at playing, so I had to do something about it" Hagrid smiled.

"Yep, it shut me up good. I'm done for as far as flutes go. Maybe the banjo…" both Harry and Draco stole amused glances at each then laughed, shaking their heads.

"No…Hagrid I don't think that be any good either" the laughs had died down and both boys stood gazing at one another thoughtfully. Finally acknowledging each other's presence.

"Harry…" Draco said with a slight nod. Harry smiled.

"Draco…" Hagrid watched them both confused. 

"Hagrid…" the elder man announced, planting his hands on his chest. The boys laughed again, then sat down on the steps to warm up against the open fire. Hagrid then ran inside after feeling the tension between the two mount and said something about making hot chocolate to drink. Harry broke the silence first. 

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Draco shrugged after considering the question, not taking his gaze off the starry night sky.

"I was looking for you…" Harry then followed his gaze towards the skies as well.

"No I mean, why haven't you gone home for the holidays. You always did before" a pause, then:

"Do you want me to go?" Draco asked, Harry shrugged slowly.

"I don't care, I was just wondering…" Draco sighed.

"My parents aren't home for the holidays…" Harry lowered his gaze down to the sparkling snow and watched the blue fairies trace patterns in it.

"I heard about your father…I'm sorry" he said calmly. Draco just snickered.

"No you're not" Harry looks up at him.

"Pardon me?" Draco then smiles and looks into his bright green orbs.

__

God…he thought. Even in the depressing winter he was beautiful. His face was pale and the chilly air had tinted his cheeks pink, and that jet black hair of his was tossed lightly in the mountain winds, falling over his pale skin as if he were the Snow White character in the fairy tales.

He wondered what Harry would do if he was just able to cuddle a bit with him for warmth. The mood set was perfect. Outside under the velvety night skies, under the stars. The atmosphere was silent and cold, but an open fire roared in front of them to warm up against. It was perfect, but all he was missing were his lips on Harry's, devouring him whole. Those cold whipped lips were begging to be sucked on.

Draco's wandering eyes went back to the confused look on Harry's face then looked back up to the skies.

"You've always hated my father, how could you be sorry for him now?" Harry looked away feeling slightly guilty.

"Yes and I still do, he's done some pretty bad stuff. I just feel bad for you for putting up with the fact that he's _your_ father, and that he's…" Harry broke off, not wanting to urge the Slytherin any further. Draco sighed feeling agitated for bringing up personal matters.

"Well I don't need your sympathy Potter, its not like he'll die he's just--"

"…like the Longbottoms" Harry continued sadly, making Draco freeze. He had heard about them, but there was no way that he was going to watch his father waste away insanely like them. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's are known to be fighters.

"No. I refuse to believe that…"

"Draco…"

"God just shut up Harry…my father isn't like them. It was just ONE Crutio curse, he'll make it, he'll _fight_ it" he ran his gloved hand through his hair that had curtained the emotion that displayed in his eyes. He exhaled and squeezed his throbbing temples. 

"That's all it takes to lose your mind I know, and it wasn't done by just anybody. Voldemort--"

"Shut up!" Draco yelled and Harry fell silent. After a long, awkward pause between them, Draco shook his head.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…I'm going to avenge my father…I've never really wanted to be among Vold--, um the Dark Lord's ranks anyway" Draco muttered while rubbing his eyes. Harry was actually glad to hear this, he didn't want to be fighting against Draco. Not when he was starting to like him. Harry planted his hand on Draco's back and leaned in close.

"Don't be afraid to say his name, that would only make you weaker. You're intentions are good Draco, just don't let your emotions get the best of you" Harry encouraged with a smile and Draco watched him amused.

"You sound like fucking Dumbledore…" Harry laughed, bowing his head. Hearing him laugh was nice. Draco hissed and kept rubbing his temples profusely.

"Hey, you alright?" 

"I'm fine, I have a headache"

"Here, let me see"

"I said I'll be…" Draco stopped as Harry held his head and brought it down to rest in Harry's lap. Harry massaged his head and neck soothingly trying to calm him down. Draco just blinked. 

"Relax…" He ordered calmly but Draco started grumbling to himself irritably. Harry rolled his eyes at his complaining and smacked Draco's forehead.

"Ow!" 

"I said relax idiot! I'm only helping" he yelled then felt the other boy sag his shoulders in defeat. Draco rested his hand on his Harry's knee and allowed the other boy to pet him like a kitten.

Like a kitten…

His dragon self had missed the feeling…

Maybe being the dragon isn't so bad after all. It does bring him closer to Harry.

"Aah that feels good…" Draco muttered into his pants, making Harry laugh.

"You know, you would always get headaches, bad tempers and wrinkles for stressing yourself out a lot. Take it easy and people could actually get to _like_ you better, Draco"

"Yeah sure… hey Harry, I have some tension down _here_" Harry blinked while blushing, and the fairies gasped and hid their tiny faces giggling. 

*Grin* 

*Smack*

"Arg!"

"DRACO!"

Yeah…maybe, just maybe, for Harry's sake, he will give animagi another shot. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, this story **will still be continued **no matter what. Thanks for your patience everyone and I apologize again! 


	9. In the other side of the mirror

A/N: hey y'all I'm back from my trip and its time for updates !! Sorry that took so long I had no access to any computers once I was away. But I'm back and I could update much sooner. I apologize again and I hope you all enjoy!!

Oh! and thanks for the reviews, *smooch*

The fire had slowly began to die down but its glowing embers were still playing over the wood with a soft cackling noise. The little hut around them was nice and warm and the only light provided came from the soft fire and the sparkling of the many stars that lit the winter night sky.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun with his other friends. The thought had almost saddened him. They were slowly becoming but a distant memory to him and all his new dreams now were filled with a certain teenage blonde in that same beautiful open meadow at night. Harry knew by now that the other boy was Draco, but every time he had seen him, the boy had wings. White wings, like that of an angel. Maybe that's what his dreams were telling him, the boy was an angel deep down inside. An angel in the guise of the Slytherin iniquity. 

Maybe it was time to see who or what the real Malfoy was deep inside. After all, they do say to never judge a book by its cover.

The night had started off a little dull but had heightened up once Malfoy had showed up. His flute playing had lifted up spirits and the little brawl in the snow after that assured Harry that he was human after all. That he could laugh, play, joke and just be his teenage self just like the rest of the kids their age, despite his upbringing.

And now as they sat around the fire to dry up in Hagrid's tiny hut, Harry's mind was at peace for once, forgetting everything that ever troubled his soul. And he found himself smiling and laughing at the blonde's bickering with the half giant. Of course he had to remind himself a thousand times over that the other boy was Draco Malfoy. Still trying to figure what had possibly stemmed this sudden change in him, but he still laughed, still smiled. And often caught himself staring dreamily at the other boy only because such expressions coming from him, were all too new for Harry to endure. Whatever it was, he didn't complain. He actually enjoys his company.

So, his lightheadedness and serene emerald eyes fell onto the boy's face once again. He studied every curve of those rare smiles. Then studied the gray stormy eyes, void of the Malfoy malice that he seemed to have inherited from generations before him. They looked more lively now, almost exotically so, that flickered from the glow of the dying fire. They seemed as though one could drown into those pools of molten silver. 

So hypnotic… 

Harry's brows knitted together. He had seen those eyes before.

He was sadly broken out of his thoughts as those orbs were watching him now, curiously. The smooth curves of a smile had faded as pale lips had mouthed:

"Is there a problem?" Harry didn't seem to be caught off guard and just stayed the way he was, hooked onto those hypnotic eyes. He threw Malfoy a smile and shook his head lazily.

"Actually….no… considering the company that I'm keeping, I'm quite surprised that there isn't one " Harry replied slyly. One corner of Draco's mouth curved upward.

"Alright, should there be one then? " Harry looked away amused then faced him again.

"You're not the Draco Malfoy I came to know and hate. I actually had _fun_ with you tonight." Draco smiled then looked away himself.

"Well it wasn't the kind of _fun_ that I had in mind" Harry shook his head while suppressing a laugh.

"C'mon…what's really going on with you? You're saying these things as if you mean them" Draco's smile had faded then shrugged.

"I…really don't know what it is. But I suddenly feel as though things make a lot more sense to me" Harry brought his blanket tighter around himself and scooted in closer next to Draco.

"What do you mean?" Draco licked his lips.

"Its like this Potter, I've spent my entire life getting anything that my heart desired most just at the snap of my fingers. I found out that not all things work like that" Harry looked down.

"Yeah, sadly…"

"But now I feel as though I must, how should I put this, work my way into getting what I feel my heart desires most" Harry looks into the fire with longing, suddenly recalling his first year when he had run into the mirror that showed what people desired most. He had promised the headmaster that he would leave it alone. But there were times where he was tempted to look into it once more. Just to feel the slight comfort of the presence of his parents within it. A thought suddenly hits him.

"Would you happen to know what it is that you desire? What it is that your _heart_ desires?" he asks, gently shifting his eyes onto the other boy again. Draco paused for a good while in thought before he replied:

"I might think so, but if it is then I would be confused and wouldn't know what to think of it" Harry smiles then gets to his feet. He thought it wouldn't hurt to visit the mirror just once more.

"C'mon, I think I can help you there" he held out his hand to Draco, and the other boy took it hesitantly. He bid the sleeping Hagrid good night and crept out into the darkness towards the castle.

They trotted down winding halls slowly and quietly into the more secluded parts of the castle usually used for storage. And after narrowly running into the caretaker's cat, they managed to dodge her off and slipped into a large room containing several worn out desks and furniture covered with ghostly sheets. Harry moved across the room to one of the sheets and removed it, revealing the mysterious mirror of Erised. 

Draco examined the mirror with much curiosity. He's heard of the stories but never imagined the mirror would actually be in the school.

"Is this what I think it is?" Harry smiled smugly.

"Yeah, I assume you know about it" Draco stepped closer to it and ran his fingers down the glass surface.

"Just a little…how does it work?" Harry moved to stand next to Draco in the middle of the mirror.

"You just look into it and what you see is supposedly what your heart secretly desires" he says and Draco does as told.

After a moment of moving from side to side, focusing and refocusing his eyes, nothing he did was able to clear the image that he had started off. All he kept seeing was himself the way he was with Harry at his side. With a sigh in defeat, Draco shook his head.

"What is it? do you see anything?"

"No, I think its magic had worn off or something. I see us just the way we are" said Draco and moved aside to let Harry take full use of it. Within a moment, and different image appeared leaving Harry to gaze longingly at it. Draco studied him curiously.

"Its uh, its working fine…"

"Do you see something?" Draco asked in wonder but after a long awaited pause, Harry finally answered.

"Just my parents…"Draco frowned mentally, then gazed into the mirror hard thinking that he could maybe see them for himself.

But what Harry was really able to see had fascinated him. He saw himself with his white dragon. He was holding its head and petting it affectionately like he always did. Its magnificent wings were slightly open wide and hung low around them. Draco's shuffling of his feet startled Harry out of his gaze.

"Well I can't see a thing, just my bloody luck" Harry gave him a half-hearted smile then watched him move closer to the mirror and leaned back against it. Harry's eyes suddenly widened a little at the new image before him.

The way in which Draco stood against the mirror with his dragon positioned directly behind him, made him seem as though the angelic wings belonging to the dragon were actually his. The body of the dragon had disappeared leaving Draco with a pair of wings, that seemed to sway along Draco's every move. 

The blonde had his arms crossed over his chest, disappointed. But when his eyes caught Harry's bewildered ones, he froze and dropped his arms down slowly.

"What?" he asked with an expression matching Harry's. Harry moved in closer and examined scene over and over again, ignoring Draco's questions and blundering. The wings had suited him so well that Harry was convinced Malfoy was the one that he saw in his dreams. And what about the dragon, were those not it's own wings?

Harry broke his gaze away, feeling his cheeks suddenly heat up. He was thankful that the room was dark and dimly lit otherwise he wouldn't know what Malfoy would make of him and his sudden blushing.

"Woah, how strange…"

"What is? What happened?"

"Sorry…I just saw something…"

"Well obviously. What was it that got you so spooked?" Harry laughed then covered up the mirror again, then started towards the door leading out the room.

"Seeing you as a saint…" Alarmed at hearing this, Draco stopped shortly behind him.

"What?"

"You know, like an angel, with wings and all. But that'll be the day huh Draco?" Harry says while laughing a little.

"Angel…is that what you saw?" Harry shrugged.

"Not really, but close…"

"But you saw something with wings, right?" Harry stopped too then turned to face him curiously.

"So what if I did? What's it to you?" Draco continued walking on ahead, shrugging.

"Nothing…at least you saw something"

"Oh so that's it? You're upset by that?" Harry said as he quickly caught up to him.

"Yeah, lets just say I was looking for answers to certain questions, but am now left with nothing" Harry looks away then pushes his glasses up.

"I see" he pauses then starts again. 

"Its tough right? being clueless all the time and no one really understands you either"

"Not as clueless as you of course. I don't let those things bother me" Harry sighed, shrugging off that one comment. Draco then thought about that retort.

"But you know what, you're right. People always seem to think that you've gone mental when you're trying to explain something, or look at you differently when you try to get some things off your chest…" he says, knowingly.

"…because they somehow think of you as being emotionally stable or at least expect you to be, after all you're the perfect role model. We're not human in their eyes" Harry finished making Draco stop short in tracks to gaze at him. Smiling slightly to him.

"Yeah…" he says, knowing exactly what Harry was thinking. 

"Yeah, why is that?" Draco asks. Harry shrugs then continues walking ahead.

"I don't know, could it be because we both have these reputations, you know, people looking up to us and expect us to be fucking perfect for them all the time" Harry mutters bitterly which caught Draco completely off guard. 

"Just between the two of us, it does get tiring doesn't it? We were fucking shaped by them…" Harry nodded in agreement. They had then reached the end of the hall and fell under the cover of the invisibility cloak.

Both boys had managed to reach the Slytherin dungeons without getting caught and Draco had pulled the cloak from off him. Leaving Harry completely invisible. Draco shuffled his feet around feeling awkward.

"Damn its late…"

"Yeah…" whispered the dark hall. Draco then rubbed his neck irritably. He was having a hard time thinking of what to say to him next. Or rather, how to keep Harry with him.

"Um, well thanks…I guess" he muttered awkwardly, making Harry laugh mentally.

"What for?"

"The um, mirror thing…and at Hagrid's. But I swear Potter if you told a single soul about anything of what happened or what isaid tonight…" he threatened and Harry was actually glad to see hints of the old Malfoy in his threat. 

"Hey relax I won't…its almost too tempting to bare but, I won't say anything. Besides, I guess that would make us even now, you know, for not getting me expelled" Draco sighed.

"Yeah I guess…" If Draco were able to see, Harry had nodded his slowly.

"So…"Harry said after a long pause between them.

"So…uh, can I at least get a good night kiss?" Draco asks in suavely, as he takes a few steps towards where he thought Harry stood, invisible.

"What?? I don't believe you!"

"Well I thought since this night had already been way too weird for us both, I figured what difference would it make if I got maybe just one simple kiss out of you" Harry stammered and fumbled around for an answer.

"Draco…I" 

"Fine, understood" Draco muttered disappointedly, then backed off and was just about to mutter the password until Harry had stopped him again. The other boy had paused for a moment as if trying to make up his mind. 

"But you know what… its not that you didn't see anything at all in that mirror. Its just that… your heart seems to be at peace and has whatever it wants already"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was told that that the happiest man in the world would look into the mirror and see only himself the way he is" Draco snickered then crosses his arms over chest.

"I somehow can't believe that"

"Well I think it makes perfect sense" Harry then pulled off his cloak. He let his jaded gaze linger on the other boy for a moment longer again, seeming somewhat confused. He bit his lip, then just decided to say good night. 

~*~

Harry went to sleep that night so emotionally and mentally tired that he was out as soon as his head had hit the pillow. He dreamed again of the angelic boy of who he had assumed was Draco. But he wasn't so sure anymore. Because when he had asked the beautiful being on the other side of the mirror if he was indeed Malfoy, the boy had only smiled and pulled Harry through the glass for a kiss. 

Through the other side was that same meadow again, a world made just for the two of them. Again the skies were filled with the white of raining feathers that caressed Harry's cheeks softly as they fell over them. They tickled and felt so real, but Harry's mind was too intoxicated by the kiss. 

The kiss and the firm yet gentle arms the held him, and the feel of rough feathers woven together on his wings all felt too real to be just a dream. Harry's breath was caught in his throat then sighs slowly as fingers played softly down his neck and arches towards the touch, it felt too real that his knees turned to jelly from under him and was ushered down into the flowery bed while still in the arms of his angel. The boy leaves a trail of kisses on his neck, leaving Harry to slowly lift his heavy eyes to watch the wings stretch and fold from behind. He thought about his dragon and felt heart broken, how much he had wanted to see it again in real life. And then this dream, what will happen if it were to fade away too? Just like his dragon... Harry let out a small cry and held on tighter to his dream.

"Don't leave me too…" he muttered into the glowing skin of the other. The winged being only kissed Harry's shoulder in response, and that's when Harry had felt it. His conscious returning to him, meaning that all this, his dream, everything was coming to an end. Harry held him tighter and tighter, but still felt him slipping away.

"Don't go…please" he pleaded, but it was too late. Day was here, and his emerald eyes had snapped open in waking.

"Damn it!" he cursed to himself and punched his pillow angrily. But just as he pulled on his glasses and allowed his eyes to focus around the sun-lit room, his eyes widened in shock and just froze in his place. He didn't know whether to be confused or just happy at what he found. But in any sense, his mind couldn't register the single white feather floating down gently in the air in front of him. 


	10. A dream within a dream

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he mentally begged for the night to last just a bit longer for them both, but it never does, and he is left to awake as the Slytherin everyone came to admire and hate at the same time. As the role model known to be the only one that can take on the Dark Lord's nemesis.

And they praised him for it…

The other students wanted to be him…

Rich, beautiful and just perfect in everyway. 

And he deserved the attention because he was so perfect, but how much it was getting on his nerves. How much he was getting sickened by their false jeers and admiration. He knows the reasons behind their intentions now.

Motivate him to get rid of Harry Potter…

Offer him the greatest pleasures just to show the world that they are with the likes of Draco Malfoy. That they are _worthy _to be by his side…

He sees the reason why now, through the memory that he can never forget no matter what, even after six years. The reason why he was turned down, refused, dumped, just like that to a poor nobody that no one truly cared about.

Why the weasel was chosen over someone like him…

The one that nobody refuses, because how can you refuse a Malfoy?

But Harry did, and now Draco sees why.

"Because he's not like them…" his mind echoed over and over, and just after last night with him Draco was sure.

__

"He's not superficial…"

Weasley wasn't the most perfect person on earth, certainly not wealthy, and definitely not as…_charming_ as Draco was made out to believe he was. And yet Harry still sought friendship in the red head, because that was more valuable then money, charm or any family name.

If only Draco had known that before…

Then he wouldn't have to _dream_ about kissing those lips at night.

But somehow, even when the dream had passed and the person he sees in that meadow was no longer there, he still felt those lips on his at the moment. He squinted his eyes to focus in the dark, but he saw no one there.

Yet not as hesitant like in his dreams anymore, they were more urgent now as they pressed against his tightly, slowly trying to pry his lips apart. Draco felt his brows knit together, he was lost between the waking and the unconscious world. He debated whether to fully awaken or not, but if this was his dream still playing, the Harry of his dreams kissing him back like this, then he didn't want to lose this feeling. It was too good, too _real_.

But Harry's limits that he knew of were pushed when he felt hands pull off his warm blankets, an arm circle around his waist and a light weight press against the length of his body. Draco's eyes snapped open and a loud gasp was heard followed by some giggling.

"Oh my…"

"BLAISE!"

"Draco darling, I didn't know you sprout wings when you're pleasured. Makes me eager to find what happens to you during se--"

"BLAISE!! What are you-- _shit_!"

__

"My wings? But how?" he struggled to remember then cursed to himself as he pushed Blaise from off of him. Last night after he had seen Harry, he decided to go for some flight lessons, which then resulted in stealing kisses from a certain sleeping beauty from one of the towers of the school. He quickly tried to tuck away his stubborn new limbs.

"Oh don't panic love, I find them quite erotic"

"Blaise…just go away!! You're not helping" 

"What? How dare you…?"

"Look I'm in a dilemma here, and all you're thinking about is sex!!" Blaise ran his fingers through his long, loose hair. 

"I'm trying to give you what you want. So what if you're turning into a _bird_"

"What _I _want, Blaise? You're the one with sex on the mind 24/7! And I'm not turning into a bloody bird!"

"I just wanted to please you!! I just want to make you happy" 

"Blaise the only way you can make me happy right now is by getting out of my life !!" Draco froze, as did Blaise. But it was too late, the damage had been done. Draco watched the other boy's pretty features turn hard and slowly tucked his hair behind his ear.

"Okay, I can clearly see that you're upset over something Draco, I just wish you would talk to me…" Draco sighed to himself out loud and pulled part of his blanket over his lap. He wasn't in the mood for this. He was irritated, confused, and his secret had partly been exposed to the other boy. But he was lucky that Blaise had been too horny to question his wings. 

"Good day then…" he said as he stormed off out of the Slytherin dormitory. Draco shook his head and laid back down in his bed. Spreading his wings wide open for comfort. 

He had to admit, along with his changing self this was bound to happen with Blaise. He didn't truly feel anything for the other boy. Blaise was merely a play toy for him. He only wished that he hadn't said anything until after he took care of his certain morning discomforts.

~*~

Harry was just coming back from his morning Quidditch practice when he was walking down the hall alone, while twirling the single feather with his fingers. He was on his way to get some breakfast when someone ruthlessly pushed him aside, knocking the feather out of his hand.

"Out of the way Potter!!" he got up just in time to see the back side of a raging Slytherin.

"What's the matter? Hall isn't big enough for you Blaise?" Blaise stopped and turned to face the offending Gryffindor.

"What's that Potter? You dare talk back to me?" Harry shrugged lazily and chose to ignore him when Blaise pushed him against the wall instead.

"I'm talking to you, you filth!"

"Yeah? Well that's good news. So what's eating you? Snape won't let you both go at it to raise your grade? He's not much of a morning person Blaise, try after dinner" Harry sneered and Blaise felt as though he had been slapped in the face with his words, and how dare he speak that way with him. 

But Blaise was too upset to think of any way in which he can torture the school's beloved hero. So he presses Harry hard against the wall then pushes him aside to run down the hall in the opposite way. 

So Harry finally made his way inside the Great Hall where he found another lone Slytherin having his breakfast already. But barely…

For a while he watched the blonde play with his food and randomly take bites out of it, it was clear that something seemed to be on his mind. So he rolled his brilliant jaded eyes, and made his way over towards the Slytherin table. Which of course, made quite a few heads turn his way.

"Hey…" Harry greeted which startled Draco out of his thoughts. The blonde felt his heart leap into his throat when he found the prized Gryffindor sitting right next to him on the Slytherin end of the hall. He looked around him, all surprised, and noticed a few eyes darting their way. But Harry seemed to pass everything off.

"Um…Potter, in case you got lost, but the Gryffindor table is three tables down"

"I know, I thought it'd be cool to start a controversy" Harry said with a shrug which made Draco smile half-heartedly.

"The things you do for attention, Potter" he muttered then focused his gaze back on his food. 

"You seem pretty occupied, something on your mind?" again, Draco was surprised.

"You're asking me?" Harry looked around them.

"You are the only one here with me…" Draco thought for a moment, then shrugged off all awkward feelings he felt at the moment. After last night, he had thought, what else would surprise him about the boy wonder.

~*~

"So basically the honeymoon between you guys is over, huh" Harry yelled over to Draco who flew over him on his broom. Draco had gone into explaining the whole ordeal with Blaise and their chattering had led them to the outdoors back at the Quidditch pitch.

Draco eased his broom into normal speed and leaned over to rest his arms along the handle of the broom.

"Honeymoon? I would hardly even call it that…"

"But you had feelings for each other right?"

"No, not even Potter"

"That must be sad. Was he your first?"

"I beg your pardon…"

"I wouldn't waste my first time on just anyone, that totally kills the whole sacredness behind lovemaking. And I wouldn't definitely waste it on a guy like Blaise either. What made you go for guys anyway?" Draco's broom came to a complete stop.

"I am not discussing my sexual life with you…of all people" Harry shook his head.

"Oh gee, I don't see why. Then again you weren't the one that lavishly tried to kiss me in the infirmary the other day. Or did Madam Pomfrey's potions at the time, do a number on your sanity?" Draco glared at him.

"Shut up"

"Anyway I'm right? Right? And you know it"

"Look, nothing serious happened between me and Blaise. As tempted as I was, I didn't go for…you know…we were just… fooling around" Harry blinked for a moment than threw his head back in laughter.

"Are you telling me that you didn't shag Blaise?" as true as it was, Draco felt his cheeks flush.

"No…not really"

"Not really?"

"Look I wasn't really serious with him okay?"

"Oh yeah? so tell me then, was he not as good as your former lovers?"

"Former lovers? Potter, it was only Blaise that I almost…" he broke off, thinking back at the days of how his old, careless self seemed to lust after anyone that appealed to him. He felt disgusted now as he thought of how that landed him with someone like Blaise. Not that Blaise was a bad person, he just hadn't thought things through. And he was now glad that he hadn't gone any further with Blaise. Harry was watching him now and a look of disappointment seem to cross his face.

"Oh…that's strange"

"How is that strange Potter?"

"Well given the manner of your personality, I thought you had probably slept with at least half the school by now…guess I was wrong…" Draco heard this and felt his surroundings suddenly turn grim. His eyes had widened in disbelief, looking completely bewildered. Harry stopped his broom completely turned around to face him.

"What?"

"What? _What?? _Is that what you thought of me all this time? I mean damn Potter I was bad, I know I was. It's a fucking Slytherin trait! But to be the slut of the school is low, _too_ low. Even for a bloody Slytherin!!" he yelled so loud that his voice began to crack. Harry was shocked to see that he was actually hurt by what he had said.

"Draco… I'm sorry, I never really knew you back then and I don't think I fully understand who you are now. As sad as it is but we live at a school where reputations are built on the rumors we hear"

"And you believed those rumors!!"

"To be honest, yes" Harry said which made Draco fall quiet all of the sudden. Not only had the boy wonder dumped him in their first year, he was now thought of as a slut in the mind of the boy who lived. Harry sighed to himself and backed up his broom to reach Draco's distance.

"I didn't believe those rumors at first, nor did I choose to want to believe them. Do you want to know why?" Draco looked away, he really didn't care anymore. He felt like no matter what he did, he would never appeal to Harry.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't think you were that kind of a person, Draco. As much as I hated you back then, I still believed that you wouldn't ever stoop that low." Draco sighed while shaking his head.

"But you were just unbelievable sometimes you know. You just kept doing these things to push me over the edge. I started thinking, that if you were that heartless to even members of your own house, than how can you possibly love anyone. Surely I thought that one night stands probably meant nothing to you if that was the case. You wouldn't care about hurting anyone's feelings in return for sheer pleasure for you." Draco felt dizzy and leaned over his broom again. Harry's words were weighing his mind down. So heavy, that he felt himself go down himself while on his broom. Harry had caught onto him and helped ushered him to the grounds of the Quidditch Pitch.

Draco landed onto his knees and felt like his head was about to split open. He felt so insignificant, so small that the stands around them seemed larger than usual. Like their towering bulks can come crashing down on him any second to crush the almost truth revealed to him about his former self. 

It was true, Draco admitted to himself that he was like that. But he hadn't done anything whenever he was able to get anyone he desired alone. Some thing in the deepest conscious of his mind always stopped him, but he was never able to figure what it was.

But it didn't matter anymore, because he did say that he was changing. But to hear such words out of the cherished Gryffindor's mouth, Draco felt that there couldn't be hope for them. Any kind of hope to win his favor. But he wasn't going to give up. He wanted to prove to Harry that he was capable of changing that former attitude.

"Was I truly thought out to be like that Harry?" he exhaled, voice sounded like he was recovering from a panic attack. Harry watched him with much concern, and realized how much the other boy had truly wanted to get rid of his past image. He helps him sit up, and his arms stayed around the other boy as if assuring him.

"Draco you were only misunderstood, now's your chance to prove them wrong. I definitely was" Draco looks up at him, eyes locked on to emerald ones and tried to desperately tell them that he wanted to change without having to use words. But it was as if Harry had understood him all along as he nodded his head.

"I would help, Draco, however you must agree first whether you want to be helped or not" Draco looked away, partly with disgust. He vowed once that he would never ask Harry Potter, the one he had hated most, for any kind of help. But he fought off his pride as he agreed with himself that he wanted to be worthy, even if it meant to seek his aid.

He didn't dare meet the other boy's eyes as Harry helped them both to their feet. As Harry reached for Draco's broom, he was met with the silver orbs again.

"I'd appreciate that Potter" he muttered which only made Harry smile.

~*~

Night had fallen over the silent castle that was hidden deep from the eyes of the non-magical. But just over by the glassy lake lost among the white of the snow, where hues of the blue snow fairies glittered off the crystals of the snowflakes as they danced happily around the aura in which had attracted them to the site. A site of which stood a magnificent dragon and it's keeper, entangled in a strongly affectionate embrace. The white beast folded it's wings over the boy as Harry held onto it tightly, in disbelief of seeing it again.

And he stuck onto the soothing warmth of its body, listening to the rhythm of its deep breathing where fire boiled and waited to be exhaled. It's silver dipped fur felt so good against him as he suddenly realized the cold that was beginning to nip at parts of his exposed skin. 

He had been preparing for bed after spending the whole day with the Slytherin of just sitting around the fire and talking to make up for all those lost years. Then a feeling had hit him, and he had ran out of the castle into the dead of the winter in only his slippers, pants and a thin white shirt. He had found that his feelings were true and that his beloved was waiting for him just near the sparkling lake.

"I'm so happy to see you" he muttered against its fur while sniffling.

"I thought I'd lost you, but you're here…" a smile cry escaped his throat, but he ignored the outstanding temperatures and still held onto his dragon. Draco was shaking his head mentally. The boy was really going to get it in the morning.

But it felt so good after a while of being cooped up inside the castle walls. His dragon self kept screaming for release, but he was in no shape to control that hunger nor to transform and satisfy that hunger. But he was free now and what a relief it was. But it was strange this time, he wasn't feeling his life draining away as he always did before.

His snout nudged Harry's face as he realized that there were tears on the boy's face. Harry stroked it's snout affectionately and laughed when it's forked tongue lapped at his cheeks gently. Draco was enjoying the sensation as well and he didn't pretend to have slipped by taking in the taste of Harry's lips too while lapping up his tears. 

Harry closed his eyes and nuzzled the dragon's head, while unconsciously running his fingers over the pearly scales on its head. Draco groaned subconsciously, just by touching his scales sent shivers through the dragon's body and the salty taste of another human was strong on his dragon tongue. He couldn't believe how Harry was making him feel, even in dragon form.

But he felt that Harry was turning ice cold and tried to warm him up as possible as he could. He knew the moment had to end now or else Harry would freeze to death. But how was he going to tell him to go?

Harry's breathing became hitched in his throat as he felt his blood turn heavy in his veins. The cold winter chill was finally catching up to him, but there was so much that he wanted to tell his dragon.

__

"Go on back to the castle idiot, its freezing out here…"

But there was no way of telling him that without being exposed. He then realized that the boys tears were flowing in heaps and were even cresting on his pallid cheeks. Harry finally decided to go back to the castle himself, but his limbs were so stiff that he couldn't walk. So he stuck onto the dragon a little longer until his eyelids felt heavy, and Draco was clearly able to see him lose focus.

"I can't let you go now, its too late" he slurred as his jaw felt too stiff to move as well. Draco clenched his teeth together and concentrated on transforming back. Even if Harry was aware of the situation or not, he was the only one able to get Harry back inside now.

So that was when the other boy started feeling the changes. Harry felt the big bulk suddenly slim down to a very thin frame, and where fur used to be was replaced with flawless, ivory skin. 

Harry pulled his head back and tried to focus his eyes, but all he was able to see was an outline of a boy and a pair of wings. He looked down to his waist and felt rather than saw, a pair of arms wrapped gently around his torso. He became confused, where was his dragon? Or was the cold altering his mind that much?

So he looked back up, eyes still scrunched in focus, and realized his own lifeless arms were around the slender shoulders of the other person. But he felt too numb, he had been out for too long that even his mind was getting numb. Too numb to even register the warm lips that were soon planted on his now.

And they were so warm that he felt life pour into him all of the sudden. He felt the warmth of the other person's tongue slip in gently, prying open his stiff jaw that suddenly felt free enough to do some exploring himself. 

And he didn't waste time, once he felt his blood flow back into his arms, he wrapped them tighter around that person and allowed his fingers to trail over the roughness of the woven feathers meeting skin on Draco's back. Draco moaned softly at the sensitivity in that area. 

His legs were no longer frost bitten as they felt like melting from under him, and he kissed that person back with much passion that the warmth given to him had stirred up. And his mind was now replaced with intoxicating feeling of it all instead of the numbness that couldn't allow him to think. Not that Harry wanted to think now, he just wanted to let the moment take its course. 

But Draco had almost forgotten, and it took Harry to remind him as he was the first to pull away. Harry studied the other person's face while feeling so drunk, and Draco watched him screw up his eyes and thought for sure that Harry was able to see him clearly now.

"I see you in my dreams…who are you?" Harry managed to ask, his mouth didn't feel like it was his and couldn't speak right.

"My dragon…?" he said in hushed tones. No, this taste, these sensations, they were all too familiar to Harry. His emerald eyes then widen a little as he whispered softly and slowly.

"Draco…"

By being lost in the heat of it all, Draco couldn't focus on anything else. He had wanted this so much that it had almost made him forget that he could be exposed now that Harry was in his right mind again. So he suckled onto Harry's lips again that tasted like honeydew and Harry had let out a soft moan in protest. He still didn't know who this other being was, or rather, he wasn't sure. He didn't know whether he was dreaming again or not.

"Until you find me love, I will let you know" Draco replies between kisses then finally lets out a soft, long sigh against Harry. Draco opened his eyes from the daze to find Harry staring back at him dazed as well. Draco smiles and kisses him long and slow before he whispered:

"Somneus…" against Harry's swollen lips. Draco held him tighter against him and planted kisses all over his neck and cheek as Harry's head suddenly lolled onto Draco's shoulder with a sigh from the affects of the sleeping spell that he had cast on him. Draco then carefully carried the sleeping Harry in his arms and studied his face. 

He wasn't wearing his glasses for once and his pale skin was flushed from the chilly air. There was no denying that the boy was just plain ordinary, but somehow, he was still beautiful in Draco's eyes. 

His lips were fiery red, urging the Slytherin to suck on them again. But Draco knew if he were to kiss them again, he wouldn't be able to let go at all. So he stretched his wings out wide and planted a single kiss on Harry's cheek..

"Sorry about that love, but we can't have you see who we really are now can we?" he uttered in low yet subtle tone of voice. He then took off into the air and flew up towards the Gryffindor Tower to tuck Harry into bed.

And to possibly get…

…tucked in with him.

Draco liked that last thought. 


	11. And as these bonds are formed

His eyes fluttered slowly and briefly as he tried escaping the last remnants of his disturbing dream. He wasn't in his usual place this time although he had known the new settings felt awfully familiar. But it was darker, colder, and the skies were violent. The field around his ankles was scorched, and instead of warm hues of the sun's rays, the skies wept dry grayish flakes. Ashes began collecting at the charred remains of grass and flora.

No, he didn't want to stay here long to find out what happened.

And where was the dragon…?

Emerald eyes fluttered for a final time then fully awakened. The skies outside were shown lifeless and snow gathered at the tower's windows. He smiled sleepily, at least he was warm in his bed. Warm and undisturbed, he felt way too comfortable to leave bed today. Too comfortable to notice that he wasn't alone in bed…

He focused his eyes better, and followed the length of this peculiar third arm that settled as light as a feather around his waist. He swallowed hard, his throat dry and stiff from sleep.

And he dared to turn over slowly…

…only to find _him_…

…there next to him…

…in _his_ bed…

…in _his_ dorm…

Harry's eyes had widened horrifically.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

"Mmm? What the…"

"AAAHHHHH"

"AAAHHHH"

"MALFOY?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?"

"Good question…" Draco wondered briefly, then it dawned on him. "…_oh yeah_…"

"GET OUT"

"Why? I was comfortable…"

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?? ARE YOU MAD??"

Before the dazed Draco was able to open his mouth again, the sound of hurried footsteps sounded on the thick concreted stairs leading up the Gryffindor towers. Moments later, McGonagall's worried voice sounded behind the door as she began to pound on it.

"Harry? Harry are you alright?"

"Damn! Its McGonagall" Harry whispered frantically as Draco fumbled to get out of bed to hide only to get caught in the sheets.

"Quick, hide…"

"Potter? Open the door! Harry??"

"Where?"

"_Anywhere_…" then Harry's eye caught the shimmering fabric of his precious cloak that peeked just out of his trunk. He grabbed it and quickly threw it over the other boy, just in time for the Transfigurations professor to use a spell to blast open the door.

"Potter! Thank Heavens, I heard shouting…" Harry licked his lips as he stammered a little. Looking back at where Draco was bunched up with the cloak concealing him.

And still entangled in the bed sheets…

"Um my apologies Professor…I, um, I had a nightmare…" he said childishly, praying that his little act would play her off. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"A nightmare Mr. Potter? You know, that is not uncommon with you young man" she breathed.

"Did you…want to discuss anything ?" he shook his head almost too quickly.

"No no its quite alright, its like you said, I have them all the time…" she watched him with pursed lips for a moment then sighed as she sat at the edge of his bed. Harry mentally groaned at this. Not only was he not in the mood for one of her concerned talks with him, but there was also a certain trespasser he was hoping to get rid of before he was discovered.

"Harry…we understand the rough times the school and the wizarding community are both going through but…we just want you to know that you mustn't place such burdens on your shoulders more than you have to and alone. I mean you have enough to worry about as it is…" she had no idea. As much as Harry felt her as a mother to him and almost died from wanting to tell her everything he felt but didn't, he didn't think that he'd ever let her know anything. He was fine on his own, and was able to figure things out alone too. There was no way he was going to break in front of the likes of her, and especially when Draco was only a few feet away.

He was Harry Potter…

He had _no_ weaknesses, and certainly didn't want any pity or sympathy. It was his life, his destiny. If it was burdened on him then he was going to have to put up with it.

"It was only a silly dream Professor, nothing more. Hardly even threatening"

"Yes but considering what you must be going through surely--"

"Surely nothing Professor!" and Draco under the cloak had jerked at Harry's sudden reaction towards the Headmistress. Harry's tone of voice didn't sound as though he'd rush her out of the dormitory, but as though the boy was hiding something…and it wasn't Draco. Professor McGonagall had almost touched something very sensitive, and Draco had known from what Harry told him as the dragon. Feelings maybe…he doesn't want to tell them what he felt about his destiny with Voldemort.

Draco watched him through the cloak now. Harry's face had become hard. McGonagall was worried yet shown a stern face as well.

"I'm _fine_ Professor…I am" her eyes never left his for a long moment then finally sighed sounding somewhat convinced. Draco let out a silent sigh himself thankfully. She got up and but regarded Harry one last time.

"Very well then Mr. Potter, but do know, if there was anything you wish to talk about, anything at all…" he nodded his head, locked eyes for a moment again then turned on her heels with a sway of her morning robes. Just as he was sure she had descended the stairs, he sighed out loud and flopped back on his bed.

Draco slowly came out of his hiding spot and pulled off the cloak, making his hair stand out from the static of the fabric. He sat at the end of Harry's bed slowly with the cloak still in hand, staring at it in deep thought.

"That was close…how did you get in here anyway?" Draco shrugged carelessly.

"I _flew" _he said sarcastically. Little did Harry know, it wasn't a lie at all.

"Mind if I asked you something?" Harry shrugged as well. Draco then let out a sigh.

"I know this is something un-Gryffindor like, but we're still human regardless of our House status…" Harry was shocked to hear this coming from a Slytherin, but he just snickered anyway and let Draco finish.

"…what is it Harry? What's the one thing that'll make you break? I mean…what does it take for you to, you know, lose your ground sort of speak" both boys then sat in silence, while Harry contemplated the question, Draco wondered whether he was going to get the same reaction as his dragon self did. It seemed as though the dragon was the only one that truly knew the weaker side of the boy wonder.

Then finally after a long silence, Draco's eyes were on the other boy again. Watching for any kinds of changes or reactions, but nothing was shown. Harry laid there as still as the dead, with his eyes fixed anywhere but onto Draco.

"Harry?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Draco…" Draco stared into his lap. It seemed as though he would only open up to his dragon self after all.

This was going to be hard…and Draco had come to fear, more and more, the day that Harry finds out about his Dragon form. The more Harry became closer to the dragon the more he was able to see deception somehow in Harry's eyes.

Harry then let out a sigh again and laid on his side. Draco just watched him from his side.

"Can I ask _you_ something now Draco?"

"Sure…"

"Why are you doing this?" Draco leaned back against one arm.

"Doing what?"

"This…I mean is it because everyone is out for the holidays, and when they come back it'll be over and we go back to the way we were before? What do you want from me Draco…" the other boy looks away from Harry, but mutters:

"Just one thing Harry, just one thing" Harry laughs a little and curls up into a fetal like position.

"What's that ?" Draco didn't answer. Because truthfully, it wasn't just one thing. But Draco knew if wanted to win the heart of the boy wonder then the only thing he truly needed from the boy was his…

"Trust in me" Harry laughed again and buried half his face in the pillow. Who was he fooling? Trust in the boy? A Slytherin? Harry wasn't a genius like Hermone, but he knew better than to trust in someone like Malfoy even when the boy had asked him too. But for the longest time Draco had said nothing else and Harry was just laughing to himself. Maybe Draco was being foolish enough to ask for this. But he wanted to show the other boy that he wasn't the same anymore.

Harry turned his head slightly to watch the other boy, Draco was still gazing off into space.

"Seriously Draco…what's the matter with you? You haven't been acting normal…" still no response from the other boy. He was deep in thought. Then Harry turned over completely on his back, just watching the other boy curiously. This had finally caught the blonde's attention. Their eyes had locked and Harry's brows furrowed together.

He studied the situation now and it just finally dawned on him. Draco was in his room. He had most likely been there the entire night. Harry knows this because he had woken up to find him there. He could've done something to Harry during the night. Poisoned him…or even strangled him. Or heck, even used a deadly curse on him as he slept peacefully. Harry always knew that if he weren't to die by the hands of the Dark Lord, then it would be from at least one of the Malfoys, father or son.

And here was Draco, and nothing had happened.

Then it was Draco's turn to furrow his brows, he was watching Harry as the other boy sat up to examine himself. Harry didn't feel any differently, no affects of poison or anything. No signs of a slow death either.

Or perhaps not yet…

A look of panic suddenly flourished across Harry's face, and Draco regarded him with concern.

"Am I dying? What did you do to me?" Harry breathed. Cursing himself for being so careless around Draco. Draco's face twisted up in insult.

"What? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Then why are you here?"

"I found you out in the freezing cold, you could've froze to death you moron!"

"Then why spend the night with me? Why stay here in this dorm?"

"Because you needed to be warm and couldn't do that on your own,"

"Bullshit!"

"I swear it! Body heat, Potter. My body heat saved you from freezing to death. I made sure I stayed to know that you were warm and haven't gone into shock or something" Harry was blinking in confusion now. He did remember being outside in the snow without proper attire. But he didn't remember how he got back inside. He certainly didn't want to question why Draco was outside because then that would've led to questioning his own whereabouts as well.

And he certainly did not want a single soul to know about his precious dragon.

"I passed out from the cold…and you helped me" Draco's face had relaxed and he nodded his head. Harry dropped back onto his pillow with a sigh.

"I passed out?" Draco then propped an arm next to him to lean over Harry very closely.

"You helped _me_…so it was only fair" he muttered, which made Harry shake his head in amusement.

"So that's what all this is about, just because I helped you?" Draco shrugged, then smiled.

"Something like that…" Harry laughed to himself. But Draco's piercing eyes caught Harry's own and trailed a finger across Harry's collar bone.

"I like this 'I got your back and you got mine' thing, much better than us fighting don't you think" Harry smiled while playfully swatting away the other boy's finger.

"No…that just makes us even now…I think" Draco smiled gleefully, because he knew Harry didn't really mean that. He knew that it wasn't about being even or not, but about perhaps earning he other's trust slowly or maybe just partnership.

An alliance between the two of some sort even.

Then Draco's smile fades away and turns rigid again.

"All I ask for is your trust in me Harry, I'm not like all the others you know me better than anyone else"

"I know Draco and that's why I'm having a hard time with this. Its great that I have your, erm, respect or whatnot but, Draco you've got DeathEater blood in you. How do I know you won't use my faith in you against me someday? And I know you will have to Draco…" Draco sighed then looked away.

"I know, there's no denying what my father was…" he muttered in complete distaste. Harry was able to see the conflict of his father's past in his stormy eyes, but all he was able to do was tuck his curtain of blonde hair behind his ear. It felt so nice between his fingers. He never thought any guy's hair could ever feel like that, so soft and silky.

"I never wished to become your enemy Draco, even back then…on our first train ride, but I thought…its what you wanted, what you've decided…" then Draco collapsed and buried his face into Harry's shoulder with a groan at the memory of their first year.

"Don't remind me of that! Its what started it all…" he whined but Harry was too speechless to say anything. He was completely shocked, almost appalled to have Draco do this. But his weight was comforting against him, almost…intimate somehow. Such a feeling that he had never felt before. And Draco didn't intend for this, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing.

Well…sort of.

He just wanted Harry to feel close to him as he had felt towards Harry. That he was comfortable with the other boy no matter what they felt towards each other. And Harry strangely didn't mind, he liked this feeling. It was nice and felt strangely secure considering that it was Draco.

A Malfoy

The Slytherin Prince…

Oh well…

What matters is that it felt good, and that Harry didn't want to let go just yet. He had never held anyone before, not like this. So he wanted to savor this moment.

It was overwhelming….

Exciting, overwhelming…he had wanted this for the longest time. To hold anyone as he cried, as he spilled his darkest secrets.

The dragon…the dragon felt like this.

Oh no…it was those feelings again. His dark past catching up to him, making him want to cry again.

No he wont do it here…not now, not in front of Draco.

Never in front of Draco…

But he was feeling scared again, and lonely…

Sadness…

Its what happens when he gets to close to someone, then they end up getting taken away.

Just like Remus…

Sirius…

Death. No… no more tears

Draco will be taken away too.

No more tears…

No more tears!

"Harry…you okay?" no answer, no sound. Only the feel of arms circling around the Slytherin's waist. Holding him closer, holding him tighter.

Something washed over Harry's heart. Fear, dread, anxiety… whatever it was, Draco had suddenly felt it in the other boy…

And he wasn't going to let go either.

"Its okay, just breathe Harry…just breathe"

It was so sickening.

Watching those two side by side, always together… always together. And what sickens him the most is that everyone has grown accustomed to this. Does anyone else NOT see that these two rivals have been inseparable for God only knows how long? This was wrong! They were supposed to be fighting… they're from two of the most opposing Houses on campus. Not to be misjudged though since there were students who were friends with members of different houses but…

A Gryffindor…

…and a Slytherin?

Since when?

Blaise let out a sad sigh as he watched his former Slytherin partner with dread and need at the same time. Could Harry be the reason why Draco had been ignoring him? To the point where they wouldn't even fool around anymore? And what did Harry have that Blaise didn't have. He surely had it all, or at least he thought he did.

But whatever it was, Draco had to come back to his senses and realize who he was becoming buddy buddies with. This was bad for his image. As a future DeathEater, Harry was going to be killed by Draco Malfoy's hand if not the Dark Lord himself.

The Dark Lord…

Yes of course!

The Dark Lord would know what to do. He would surely be able to bring Draco back to his senses and realize what Harry really was.

Then they can be together again.

Blaise smiled at the thought. Perhaps he will pay the Death Eaters a little visit. They usually assemble at a small town near Hogsmeade.

He would get to writing a letter at once.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: my apologies folks, I will keep updating…and sooner hopefully --;


End file.
